


Island Villa Apartments

by KittiDot



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittiDot/pseuds/KittiDot
Summary: It's just one of those blocks of apartments you find in every city. Full of different people with different lives. Each with their own journey and their own stories to tell. Just trying to find their way in this crazy little thing called life. Meeting different people along the way. Falling in love and out of love, and maybe making some friendships along the way.This is a Love Island the Game AU fic - each chapter will focus on a different character from seasons 1, 2 and 3 of the game, and some original characters, and their life living in the Island Villa Apartments or working in the local area. There will be cross-overs between characters and it'll return to some stories several times.This is really a 'I miss the LITG guys' fic...fluffy and light...and I hope you enjoy reading the stories, and if you have any character or cross-over requests between the seasons let me know.
Relationships: Bobby McKenzie/ Original Character, Carl/ Original Character, Lucas/ Original Character, Nicky/ Original Character, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Rohan/Jake Wilson (Love Island)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 45





	1. The Boy with the Cupcake

**Author's Note:**

> We're starting with Bobby (of course we are...like I can resist writing about him first...I miss his freckles...ok?).

The girl huffed as she dropped the last of the boxes on the floor of her new apartment, and kicked the door closed behind her. 

“Home Sweet Home” she called out, but with little joy in her voice. The apartment was unfurnished, which would have been fine if she’d had any furniture to put in it. But she had nothing but two suitcases and four cardboard boxes to her name. 

Well, that wasn’t strictly true. She actually had all kinds of furniture items, but they were the other side of the country. In the home she had shared with her ex. They’d only lived together for a year, but that had been long enough for him to become cold and distant. Long enough for him to fuck her supposed best friend on the bed sheets that she’d bought when they moved in. Long enough for him to tell her that it was her fault. She’d let herself go. It was only natural that his eye strayed.

After six months of living back with her parents, hiding in the childhood bedroom that had always provided so much security and safety for her, she’d finally stared at the faces of the boyband members on the posters that still covered the pink floral wallpaper for so long that she was sure one of them had winked at her. 

That was the sign that it was time to step back out into the world. 

So here she was in a new city, with a new place to call home. No friends. No partner. No bed. 

The girl slumped onto the floor in front of the box labelled ‘kitchen crap’ and ripped the tape back and looked inside. It was full of random items from her parent’s kitchen that they hadn’t needed, or had duplicates of. She pulled out a baking tin for making cupcakes, a jelly mould in the shape of a rabbit and some novelty oven gloves shaped like sharks. She looked at the items, speechless, and the overwhelming sense of the nothingness of her life felt like it slapped her across the face and made her eyes sting with tears.

“C’mon Clara, you can deal with this shit” she muttered to herself, suddenly wishing she’d brought one of the boy band posters with her. At least that way she’d have a friendly face to talk to.

Wiping her eyes with the back of her hands the girl stood up again. She had four days until her new job started. That was plenty of time to explore and buy some of the essentials. One thing that bastard hadn’t been able to take from her was her savings. 

She grabbed her bag and walked towards her front door, looking back at the emptiness of the room again before throwing her front door open and taking a deep breath and stepping out into the corridor. 

As she closed the door behind her, Clara heard the sound of someone clearing their throat and then a deep “Uh, hi”.

She turned on her heels to come face to face with a boy who would have once made her weak at the knees. Tall, dark and built in a way that suggested he could swing you round a bedroom for hours and not break a sweat.

As he propped his elbow on the doorframe of the next apartment over and put his hand behind his head he flashed a dazzling smile “Well. You’re new. I’m Mason. I’d be happy to show you around any time. You know, the local area, the nightlife, my bedroom”.

Great, she was living next door to a Grade A fuckboy. 

There was no part of her that had the energy to deal with her new neighbour, and so with a small nod of her head she turned and walked towards the stairwell. As she half-walked and half-ran down the stairs her stomach rumbled, reminding her that she hadn’t eaten for hours.

There was a small row of shop units on the ground floor of the apartment block and she was sure one of them had a sign outside. ‘Somebody’s Bakery’ it had said. She just couldn’t remember who the somebody was, but at this moment the thought of cake and coffee sounded like heaven.

She ran the rest of the way down the stairs and pushed the door to the apartment block open, taking in the smell of the street as she did. As she closed the door she looked at the sign to the side that read ‘Island Villa Apartments’. There was nothing villa-like about her new home, and none of the beautiful beaches or deep blue oceans she associated with island life. A clear case of false advertising. The palm tree that was drawn onto the sign just rubbed salt in the wound of the lie. 

Clara pushed her hands deep into her pockets and pushed her chin into her chest, bracing herself against the freezing wind that seemed determined to push her in the opposite direction of the bakery she’d seen. But then as she took her first step forward the wind changed direction in a way that was so sudden and dramatic it caught her off guard and she stumbled forward, before regaining her balance.

The push of the wind behind her meant that the distance to the bakery closed in moments, and before she realised it she was standing in front of the small shop with the turquoise door.

The sign in the window reminded her that the ‘somebody’ who the bakery was named after was apparently ‘Bobby’. 

Another violent gust of wind charged its way down the street and she pushed the door open and staggered inside. A small bell rang and a voice with a soft accent called out “I’ll be out in a wee moment”.

Clara took a moment to look around. There were some booths to her left, with a retro Americana feel, and a neon flamingo hanging on the wall. To the right were two cabinets full of every kind of cupcake imaginable. Clara stepped over to them and looked through the glass, pressing her hands on the cool surface as she leaned forward to take a closer look.

But the glass reflected something back at her that she really wasn’t ready to see. Her face. Tired from travelling. No makeup. Her hair blown in all directions thanks to the wind that had guided her here. 

She thought about trying to regain some kind of control over her appearance, before realising that she really didn’t care enough to try.

“Ach, it’s a bit windy today, eh?” the voice that had called out a moment ago spoke again, this time with laughter playing around in the accent that Clara could now identify as Scottish. 

She looked up and found herself staring into amber eyes that were sparkling with amusement. Apparently her hair looked worse than the reflection in the glass had indicated. Clara’s eyes caught her full reflection in a mirror on the wall behind the counter and a giggle erupted from her. Her curls had been sent in any and every direction, and her fringe was flicking out at an unnatural angle. 

Her eyes moved back to the man with the amber eyes and she found her voice caught in her throat when she next tried to speak. He was beautiful. The kind of beautiful that only meant one thing. Trouble. 

“Uh, y...yeah” she managed to say, forcing her eyes away from the smiling face with the freckles that had scattered their way across his warm brown skin. 

“Nay bother” he replied, his voice still amused “how I can I help you? Seen anything that has taken your fancy?”.

The word ‘you’ threatened to escape from her mouth but Clara swallowed it down. What the hell was wrong with her? Did she want to seem creepy and desperate like that guy upstairs? No. This was her chance to be ‘cool new Clara’. Sophisticated. Independent. No need for a man to validate her existence. Nope. Not any more. 

She took a deep breath and looked back at him, meeting his eyes confidently this time, or so she hoped. “Yeah, can I get a coffee and…” she looked back at the display of cakes, realising it was impossible to choose “...well, whichever of these bad boys you recommend” she said, pointing her finger at the glass. 

He grinned, his face lighting up “I know just the one. Take a seat and I’ll bring your order over in a sec”.

Clara nodded and turned to sit at the nearest booth. Picking up the silver napkin holder that was on the table, she attempted to use it like a mirror and straighten her hair. There was only so long that she could own that look for. 

She heard footsteps and quickly put the napkin holder down, pushing it back to the edge of the table that met the wall.

“Here you go” the amber eyed boy said as he slid a mug of coffee and a plate that contained a cupcake that had the palest yellow icing swirled on top “if you don’t like my choice, then you can pick another. No charge”. He smiled and she was sure she could see a slight blush on his cheeks. Nervous about whether he’d made the correct cake choice, probably. 

Clara smiled back at him “I feel like a trade request is unlikely. It smells like heaven”.

His smile grew and he stepped away from the booth and started to walk back to the counter “Well just let me know if you need anything”.

Clara eyed the cupcake and in one quick movement took a bite of the icing. She knew that wasn’t the elegant way to approach this but it looked too good. And it was. It was sweet, but not too sweet, with the most delicate lemon flavour. She took another bite, and another. 

“How is it?” the boy called across.

“So good” Clara managed in between bites “so good that it’s making the stress of moving to a new area melt away”.

“Good, then I’ve achieved something today” he replied “and welcome to the neighbourhood” he walked back to the table, wiping his hands on his purple apron before holding out a hand to her. Clara looked at it for a moment, suddenly acutely aware that there was the very real potential that there was icing in her fingers. 

But it wasn’t every day she got to meet freckled boys with the ability to make icing that was so delicious it almost caused an out of body experience.

She took his hand, and as she did he said “I’m Bobby, it’s great to meet you”. 

His hand was warm. Soft. Clara noticed how long his fingers were and found it was her time to blush as she responded “I’m Clara. Happy to meet the person behind the name on all the signs”.

Bobby looked around, before looking back at her, his eyes sparkling with something she couldn’t quite read “Ah yeah, my mate Gary ripped it out of me for naming it after myself but this place was a dream I never thought would come true. I’m going to miss it when I’m gone”.

The sparkle disappeared with that last statement and he pulled his hand away. 

“Gone?” Clara asked. The question tumbling out before she realised the word was even in her head. 

“Yeah. Sorry, that sounds way worse than it is” he tried to smile, but it didn’t reach his eyes “nothing sinister. I’m going travelling, is all. I thought I should see more of the world. Although to tell you the truth I think I just felt a bit stuck here. I’ve been settled with this business for a few years now. But something’s missing. I think I’m going searching for whatever that something is”.

He pursed his lips slightly and looked down at the ground before looking up and smiling “Well that got deep, huh? Sorry, I’ve never talked about it… uh … anyway”.

With that the boy stepped back, and not waiting for a reply continued with “Anyway, I’ve got a few weeks before I leave. Plenty of time to make sure you settle in, and have all of your new home cupcake needs met”.

Clara smiled and nodded, trying her best to hide the confusing rush of disappointment that was coursing through her. Why did the idea of this boy she’d only just met moving away cause her to feel sad? And why did she feel like they’d just shared a moment. She was just a customer.

A smitten one.

But she wasn’t supposed to be getting crushes. Crushes led to heartbreak, and she wasn’t sure she’d recover from that again. But he was just being friendly. She could be friendly in return.

Right?

“I think I’m definitely going to need some more sugary goodness to get me through the next few weeks” she replied, taking a sip of coffee. A mental image of slowly licking icing off his bare chest flashed into her head and Clara almost spat out the coffee at the betrayal of her imagination. 

“Why do I feel like there’s a story there?” Bobby asked.

Clara laughed “I don’t think you’ve got time for my story”.

“I’m done for today. I’ve always got time for a fan of my baking anyway” he replied, taking his apron off and revealing enough of his chest through his slightly unbuttoned shirt to cause her stomach to somersault.

“In that case…” Clara waved a hand at the empty seat in front of her, and Bobby slid into the booth. Sitting back comfortably, his arm stretched along the back of the booth, he looked into her eyes for a moment before tapping his chest lightly “Ok, hit me, what’s the story of Clara, and why does she look so sad?”

And so Clara talked. About herself, what had brought her here. Her fears and the emptiness her apartment filled her heart with. Bobby listened, occasionally filling quiet moments with jokes that made her laugh...made her realise that perhaps this was going to be ok after all. 

And then Bobby talked. About the fact this bakery had been his dream and he didn’t understand why it wasn’t making him happy anymore. About his family. How proud of him they were.

They were interrupted by the tinkle of the bell that hung above the turquoise door. Bobby looked over Clara’s shoulder. 

“Bobby! Why are you still open? Please tell me this means I can get a sugar fix. I’ve got a hot date tonight and I need to build up my energy, if you get me. Plus if I get one for her I’ll hopefully be well in there, if you get what I mean”.

“Gary, mate, I always get what you mean. And yeah, for you I’ll make an exception” Bobby smiled apologetically at Clara.

Clara turned to see a boy with the blondest hair and a clear love for the stylings of plaid walking towards her.

“Alright?” he asked her, raising an eyebrow “Haven’t seen you here before”. 

Clara shrugged “I’m new. I guess”.

“Well welcome, New. Hopefully I’ll run into you again” he responded, clearly happy at his own joke. Bobby thrust a box of cakes at him “On the house. The only price is leaving us in peace”.

“Get in Bobby. I can take a hint” Gary beamed at the both, before taking the cakes and making his way back out. 

“That’s one of your new neighbours” Bobby said, pointing to the retreating plaid shirt “he’s a bit of a lad, but he’s a good mate”. 

Clara smiled “I get the feeling there are some characters living in the Island Villa Apartments. Life isn’t going to be dull”.

“You’re not wrong. Sometimes I feel like they could make a reality TV show about some of the people who live in this area. Their lives are dramatic enough, although I try to avoid the drama” Bobby replied before sighing “I’d better close up before I end up with the whole neighbourhood rolling in here for late night cupcakes”.

Clara nodded “I’d better go and unpack my feeble belongings. Thank you for the coffee and cake and….”

The words escaped her for how to describe what they’d just shared. But she didn’t need to find them. Bobby smiled and nodded “Back at ya. You’re easy to talk to Clara. Thank you”.

Clara slid out of the booth and walked to the door, slowly opening it, wanting to say something but not sure what that thing was.

“Bye Bobby, see you soon”.

“Bye Clara”.

Clara stepped out into the darkness of the early evening. A chill had arrived and she wrapped her coat around her. Something was bubbling inside her. Excitement? Happiness? Lust? All of the above? 

She shook her head. Friends. It was a friendly chat. She was a customer. She repeated the word slowly to herself cus-tom-er. Customer was safe. There was no heartbreak. 

She faced the wind which was now blowing in her face as she fought against it. It was so strong it almost carried away the voice that was shouting after her.

“Clara!”

“Clara!”

“Clara!”

The third one finally made it through the wind and caught her ears and she turned to find herself face to face with Bobby again.

“Bobby?”

“How would you like a tour of the area tomorrow? With me I mean? I can show you all the hot spots. Well, the warm spots” he asked the force of the wind almost taking his breath away.

“Warm spots?” Clara repeated, unable to stop the eyebrow that raised as she spoke.

“Absolutely. Bobby McKenzie tour guarantee” he replied, a smile playing on his lips.

Just like that, the word customer went flying out of her head and travelled down the road. She couldn’t say no to more time spent with this boy. “Well how can I resist a tour with such a guarantee?” she responded. 

“See you outside my bakery at 11?” he asked and she nodded in agreement “See you there”. 

The smile that had been playing on his lips escaped, and he beamed at her “Great! Amazing! See you then!” and he turned and jogged back to the turquoise door. If she’d followed him back she would have seen him punch the air with happiness as soon as he got back inside. Could have marvelled at the fact that the smile on his face didn’t drop for a second while he finished cleaning everything and getting the shop ready for the next day. She would have even overheard his conversation with his friend on the phone “Jake...mate...you’ve got to tell me the best places to take someone if you want them to have a day to remember…..no...no...a girl...I can’t explain what just happened...ok...I’ll stop by yours on the way home”. 

But of course Clara missed all of that as she carried on fighting against the wind that seemed to want nothing more than to push her back to the turquoise door. 

Clara finished the short walk to her apartment building, climbed the stairs and opened the door to her apartment. She only passed one of her neighbours. A man with dark hair and his attention fixed on his mobile phone. She’d said hello but hadn’t had a response so she’d shrugged and continued up the stairs. 

And as she stepped inside she smiled. 

She was home.


	2. The Chef with the Missing Ingredient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake knows that something is missing. Someone. But that someone is a friend who has no idea how he feels, and is on the other side of the world right now. Could he ever confess his feelings if he had the chance? Would that chance arrive? Time for fate to intervene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing our S1 chef. My god, I don't know why I didn't sooner. I hope you enjoy part 2 - a few more LITG cameos in this one. This chapter was inspired by a drabble I wrote on Tumblr a while back about Jake and his secret love. If you have any requests for characters to have chapters dedicated to them just message me on Tumblr!

Jake laughed to himself and shook his head as he closed the front door behind Bobby. He wasn’t sure he’d ever seen him like this over a girl. Sure, he’d seen Bobby go through the cycle of developing a crush, hide it behind an armour of jokes, get friend zoned then heartbroken. Jake had helped him pick himself up, get back out there, and then repeat the cycle. 

But this was something else. He seemed more relaxed and assured. There was a glimmer of confidence in him when he spoke about her. This new girl who, by a strange twist of fate, had moved into Jake’s apartment block. He’d suggested some places Bobby could take her. A carefully curated list of destinations that were guaranteed to bring the perfect combination of fun and romance to a date. 

Jake sighed as he ran his hand through his hair and turned back to look around his apartment. They were places Jake had been many times. Sometimes alone, sometimes with a date, sometimes with friends. 

Friends.

A particular friend. 

The only person he really wanted to visit those places with. He’d tried going to their favourite restaurant with a date a couple of months ago, but the whole experience had just felt wrong. Like someone was missing. He’d looked at the gorgeous blonde sitting opposite him and had realised that he wasn’t being fair. Sitting there, smiling and nodding, while the whole time his mind was consumed by thoughts of the person who wasn’t with him, what they’d be talking about instead and the jokes they’d share. Imagining what it would be like to reach across the table, link their fingers, and talk about their forevers. 

But that person was the other side of the world right now, completely unaware of the swirling mess of emotions that Jake had bottled up for the past five years. 

Jake sighed again and walked back to his kitchen. The filming equipment was still set up from earlier. He looked around his immaculate monochromatic kitchen, the scene of his online chef fame. Making the cooking videos had started as a hobby, he got a few hits here and there, but then his friend, Chelsea, had talked him into filming one topless with a charity donation link for the local dog shelter, with him making tasty dog treats, and her pug Doris shuffling around his feet. He’d had one too many glasses of red wine and agreed...and the video exploded. He cringed every time he saw a clip of the video now, but he’d made a huge amount of money for the dog shelter, and then his viewers just grew and grew, even though he made a point of always making sure he was fully clothed in every video, returned to cooking for humans and vowed never, ever, to get that drunk around Chelsea again.

He’d planned to film another video tonight as part of his ‘romantic recipes’. He knew how to make a vanilla panna cotta that had once been declared as being better than sex, although it had been hard to believe that as he’d watched his friend Priya slowly lick her spoon clean, maintaining eye contact with him the whole time. He laughed at the memory. The two of them had almost hooked up on several occasions, but they knew they were wrong for each other. There was no way he could keep up with her.

But something about seeing Bobby so full of excitement had made Jake feel the gnaw of loneliness, and he knew that plastering a confident smile on his face and cooking a dessert for lovers was the last thing he felt like doing. Instead he picked up his phone and dropped back on the sofa, aimlessly flicking through social media, opening his phonebook, finger paused over a few numbers he knew he could call for company, but without pressing them. Then he opened the dating app that Chelsea had encouraged him to download, before sighing and closing it. It wasn’t fair to anyone to bring them into how he was feeling right now. 

Just as he was about to cast his phone aside onto the cushion next to him a name popped up with a message.

Rohan.

‘Hey mate, guess who’s local again? Free for a catch up’

Jake’s answer appeared on the screen without a pause.

‘Yes mate! My place? I can’t believe you’re back!’

A few messages later, Jake had learned that Rohan was back for good, but he wanted to explain in person, and that dinner at Jake’s sounded like a perfect plan, and he’d be there in an hour.

Jake put his phone down and stared at the ceiling for a moment, heart pounding. 

He was back. That friend. The friend that Jake knew with absolutely certainty was the love of his lifetime. The friend he never wanted to admit that to. He couldn’t ruin what they had. 

And so he’d keep quiet. Cook food, laugh at Rohan’s stories. 

Keep everything else quiet. Swallow it. Live the lie.

Unless.

He picked up his phone again and called the person he needed to hear right now.

“Jake! Babe! Oh my god, are you calling to suggest we go for drinks? I absolutely have to tell you about the job I’ve just been hired to do. You know that guy in the penthouse in your apartment blocks? The one who looks like the tastiest snack ever? He’s hired me for an interior design job! Imagine the love story we could tell people. I’m there choosing his wall art, he’s there choosing what ring he’ll propose with. Where shall we…”

Jake couldn’t help but laugh when he realised that there was no short conversation where Chelsea was involved “Chels, I can’t tonight. I just called to tell you that he’s back. Home. And he’ll be here in an hour. And I’m freaking out”.

“He who?” then a pause, and then a squeal “Ahhh! He’s home? And the first thing he’s doing is coming to see you. Babe you have to tell him how you feel. You owe yourself that.”

Jake felt a flutter in his chest followed by a tight feeling “I can’t, what if he doesn’t feel the same? I’ll lose everything. Plus I think he was seeing that girl in Australia. Might still be.”

A little frustrated sigh escaped from the other end of the phone “Jake, what did we talk about before? Remember? That night where we had the Prosecco and you realised that you stop yourself from being open about your feelings, in case the truth hurts. He might not feel the same. But” there was a pause for drama “he might.”

His stomach flipped a full three sixty at the thought of those two words. 

He might.

He said a hasty goodbye, realising he needed to prepare dinner. Perhaps it was time to make that panna cotta after all. He busied himself in the kitchen. It was a place of peace. No matter what was going on in his life, cooking was his place of peace. 

He decided to go simple, making a pasta dish that he could make in his sleep. He told himself that was why he chose it and it had nothing to do with the fact that Rohan declared him to be the god of pasta every time he made it.

With everything prepared he ran to get changed. White shirt and jeans. Simple. Classic. Him.

And he had no more time to prepare, or think. Because a knock at the door told him that Rohan was here early. He opened the door and could barely contain his reaction.

His reaction being a deep sigh.

“Levi. Hi. I’m actually expecting someone. Can we talk another time?”

The tall handsome man on his doorstep managed to make his face much less attractive with a downturned mouth that looked like it might be quivering, on the verge of tears. 

“Oh, ok. I just need to talk to someone. My girlfriend, she, she dumped me” he looked at the ground and scuffed his toe into Jake’s doormat. A petulant kick.

“I know Levi, you told me last week. But I also heard that the reason for that was that she caught you kissing some redhead at the Terrace Bar. I try not to get involved in gossip Levi, but you know, your track record…” Jake took a step back, trying to give the hint that it might be time to say goodbye.

Levi blushed suddenly, but before he could respond, Jake heard a voice that caused every cell in his body to react.

“Levi! Fancy seeing you on this doormat! Screwed over any girlfriends recently due to a fit of insecurity?”

Jake snorted, he couldn’t help it. Levi was a nice enough guy, but his reputation for messing things up in relationships was unprecedented at this point.

Levi turned “Rohan, hi! Funny you should ask that, I…”

But Rohan didn’t wait for the end of the sentence, and instead squeezed himself towards Jake in the gap that Levi had left. Jake took a step back to welcome Rohan into his flat.

“Oh., are you guys having some food and drinks?” Levi asked, his face hopefully.

“We are” Rohan replied, closing the door behind him.

Jake burst into laughter, his happiness at seeing his friend again bubbling over “How long do you think he’ll be on the doorstep for?”

Rohan shrugged “Who knows with that guy. Anyway! Hello!” and he wrapped Jake in a tight hug. It wasn’t the first time they’d been physically close. They had a tactile friendship that grew from the days when Rohan taught Jake some acrobatics. 

Jake knew not to read anything into it.

“It’s so good to see you” Rohan smiled at him as he pulled away from the hug. 

“You too, buddy” Jake responded. 

Buddy? Well that was a first, Jake thought, cringing inside.

Rohan looked puzzled for a moment, before the smell of dinner caught his interest “Oh please tell me that the god of pasta has blessed us today.”

Jake smiled “Can I get you a drink? Then I’ll just finish the food”. 

Rohan smiled “I’ve just realised that I haven’t had anything to drink since the flight. I just messaged you on the way home, threw my bag in the front door and came here. Shit do I smell? Why didn’t I have a shower?”

“Well...I didn’t want to say…” Jake said, putting all effort into keeping his face perfectly serious. 

Rohan’s eyes widened in horror and Jake’s façade cracked as he walked to the kitchen, laughing “You don’t smell. Promise on the god of pasta. But you’re welcome to use the shower…”

An image of Rohan in the shower flashed into his mind but he shook it away, focusing instead on the pasta sauce. 

“I’ll take you up on that. You’re too polite to tell me if I stink anyway. I know you too well” Rohan called the last words over his shoulder as he made his way to Jake’s en-suite. 

“Maybe not as well as you think you do” Jake murmured as he poured the pasta into the pan of boiling water. 

He poured a beer and placed it on the counter, waiting for his friends' return. Jake had been so happy to hear that Rohan was home that he hadn’t even questioned what might have caused the change. Rohan should be away for at least another eight months. He shook the questions away and buried himself in the preparations. He checked on the panna cotta, which seemed determined not to set into anything resembling an edible consistency. He sighed and prayed that it would set in time. He wanted this meal to be perfect. It had to be perfect. 

Perfectly memorable.

Perfectly perfect. 

Rohan came out, dressed in his jeans and one of Jake’s grey t-shirts. It clung to his torso perfectly and the spoon Jake was using to stir slipped out of his hand and onto the hob.

Rohan was drying his hair with the towel, but stopped to pick up his beer and drink. He let out a satisfied sigh after “Perfect. Worth coming home for.”

Jake looked at him, noticing that Rohan’s voice became slightly lower at the end of the sentence. 

“Why are you home early?” Jake asked, trying and failing to keep his voice light.

Rohan shrugged “I realised I was chasing something I didn’t even want. Or trying to find something I didn’t need” he laughed, but it didn’t sound quite like him “I’m making no sense. Basically I think I missed home. You know?” he paused, his eyes searching Jake’s for a moment. 

Jake felt a blush creeping across his cheeks and turned to pick up the pasta bowls. Serving the dinner was a welcome distraction from the waves of adrenaline running through his body. There was something in Rohan’s eyes, something he wasn’t saying. Could there be any chance that Jake’s feelings weren’t one-sided? 

“So what’s new around here?” Rohan asked, breaking into the hopeful wanderings of Jake’s mind.

“Well” Jake said, carrying the food over to the table and gesturing to Rohan to sit “Bobby is loved up after a random encounter with my new neighbour”. 

Rohan smiled affectionately “Will that boy ever escape the friendzone?”

Jake laughed “This time I think he might. Seems to think it was some kind of fate that brought her into his café. Some bigger force.” 

‘A bit like the one that brought you to my doorstep so suddenly tonight’ Jake thought but didn’t say.

He continued “I think that’s about it though. Gary is still very much Gary. Driving his Nan mad by not settling down. Chelsea has her sights set on the penthouse guy. Tai and Ciaran moved in together. Uh...oh! You’ll never guess who has just set up a new sandwich van down at the square”.

Rohan thought for a moment before realisation struck “No! Rocco’s back? I didn’t think he’d have the courage to be within a hundred miles of Lottie after what he did” he laughed and shook his head before looking back at Jake “and Priya? What’s she up to?”

Jake looked intently at Rohan, noticing a forced cheerfulness in his voice as he asked the question. Was there something between Priya and Rohan? Surely not. Jake would know. Wouldn’t he?

“Priya’s good. Still working for the same estate agent. Still craving more. Still the hottest being to walk on this planet”. Jake took a mouthful of food and waited to see what Rohan’s reaction to that would be.

Rohan stabbed a fork into his pasta “There’s no disputing that” he replied, before pausing and putting his fork down “I thought something might be happening between the two of you. There seemed to be some kind of heat. I wondered if it might have uh...grown while I was away”.

Jake laughed “Priya would eat me alive and you know it.”

Rohan raised an eyebrow “It would be a good way to go.”

Jake cleared his throat “Quite. No we’re friends, flirty friends, but friends. Why” he took a deep breath “are you interested?”

Rohan paused before answering “In Priya? No. God no. We’d explode in flames if we got too close I should think.”

Jake nodded. It was a fair assessment. “So what happened with the girl in Australia? Blake was it?”

Rohan picked his fork back up “That’s over”. He continued eating, and the two men fell quiet for a moment, Jake sensing that it wasn’t a subject Rohan wanted to elaborate on. 

The conversation turned to a trip down the road of their friendship and experiences they’d shared. “Remember when I challenged you to a handstand battle?” Rohan asked “and you somehow managed to collapse and take me with you?” 

Jake swallowed. He remembered. His mind had been distracted. It had been the day when he realised he saw Rohan as more than a friend. His arms had given way and he’d fallen sideways, landing in a bundle of limbs with Rohan, their faces so close he could feel Rohan’s breath on his cheek. 

“Ha! Yeah I remember” Jake said, his voice catching slightly.

“I challenge you again” Rohan said, pushing himself up from the table. 

“Wh...now?” Jake asked. “We’ve just eaten food. Shouldn’t we wait a couple of hours?”

“Nah, it’ll be fine. Live a little Chef Jake” Rohan said, already moving to the side of the table in a clear space “Look, I’ll start” he confidently kicked himself up onto his hands, his legs pointing straight to the ceiling. The t-shirt he had borrowed worked down his body, revealing his taught stomach and smooth dark skin, and Jake’s eyes fixed on the veins in his strong arms as they supported his weight effortlessly. 

It was too much. It was all too much.

“Rohan I-”

Rohan suddenly dropped back to the floor and sat down, “Ok yep, that was too soon after eating. Sorry, what were you going to say”.

Jake found himself kneeling in front of the man he loved. It was now. It had to be now. Chelsea was right. He had to tell the truth. He owed it to himself. 

“Rohan I-” he swallowed, regretting the food in his now churning stomach “I think I need to tell you something.”

Rohan’s eyes grew large as he regarded his friend “You know you can tell me anything.”

Jake smiled “I know. I hope I’m not about to ruin that. Rohan I care about you and I….”

Rohan scooted forward slightly as he replied “I care about you as well Jake.”

Jake took a deep breath, filling himself with the strength he needed “I’ve missed you. In a way that is more than missing a mate. I’ve missed every part of having you around. Like there’s been this huge gap in my life” he looked down at the floor, terrified of what Rohan’s face might be saying “and I’ll never forgive myself if I don’t tell you that I love you. I want you. All of you. I know this could ruin our friendship but I can’t keep silent any-”.

But he didn’t get to finish the sentence as the pressure of Rohan’s lips suddenly met his. It was fireworks. Perfection. Everything good all at once, wrapped in one kiss.

Rohan pulled away and held Jake’s face “Jake, I’ve loved you from the moment I met you. I just didn’t think you saw me like that. You just seemed so closed off when I tried to hint before that I just thought…”

Jake’s mouth dropped open, stunned “Hints? What hints?”

Rohan laughed “Wow, oblivious to my charms, huh?”

Jake smiled ruefully “Too terrified to see them, maybe”.

This time Jake leaned towards Rohan for a kiss, soft, exploring. 

When they finally parted Jake stood and Rohan joined him. Jake led Rohan to the kitchen by his hand “How about desert?” he asked “Priya swears it’s better than sex”. He opened the fridge and looked inside.

“I’m willing to test that theory” Rohan murmured, kissing the back of Jake’s neck. 

Jake retrieved one and looked at it forlornly “It hasn’t set. It’s inedible. Damn”.

Rohan shrugged “It doesn’t matter. I’m hungry for other things, anyway” and he placed his hands on Jake’s hips, turning him to face him.

“Me too” Jake murmured “I just wanted this evening to be ...perfect. I can’t believe my cooking let me down”.

“It’s perfect. I have the only ingredient my life was missing. Not some weird white desert. You.”

He ran his hands through Jake’s hair, pushing his back against the fridge as he leaned in for a kiss, and as Jake lost himself in Rohan’s touch he knew that he felt the same. Everything had fallen into place. It felt like magic and his mind flashed back to Bobby excitedly saying that it seemed like someone somewhere just pressed a button and made his dream girl appear. 

The same button had just been pressed in Jake’s life. His decisions all leading him here, now, to this place with the man he loved with his whole heart. 

As the two spent the rest of the night exploring their new relationship, trouble was brewing in other apartments. In one a couple were on the brink of breaking up. In another, a girl was consumed by a jealous rage. In another a boy was realising he’d made a terrible mistake. And in the penthouse a man was wide awake, his mind racing as he tried to work through what it was he wanted from his life. Where it had gone so wrong.

But those are stories for another day.


	3. The Girl who was Looking for the Wrong Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Priya is an expert in messy entanglements while she searches for the elusive Mr Right. But what if the solution was there all along, and she just had to find it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies...a few more cameos today...and I'm drafting future chapters...it might be time for a S3 character to get the island villa apartments treatment next! Hope you enjoy this chapter...Priya focussed and she's intimidating to write because, ya know, Priya.

She swung her legs off the bed, and stood up, wrapping the white sheet that had been draped over her body around her as she stood. It was a gesture aimed at causing a reaction in her companion, rather than protecting her modesty. 

Her feet padded across the plush carpet, the sheet trailed along behind her. She stopped in front of a full length mirror and used the hand that wasn’t holding the sheet to smooth her hair back into place. There was a smudge of mascara under one of her eyes, and her lips were slightly redder than normal, telling the story of the night before with no need for words. 

A stirring behind her told her that he was awake, but she didn’t turn to greet him, instead watching his reflection in the mirror, her eyes working over the full length of his body, the smile on her lips remembering the taste of him. 

He was quite the view, she couldn’t deny it. She sighed to herself. Frustrated at her inability to find a guy that ticked enough of her boxes to cross the line between ‘friends with benefits’ to ‘I want to curl up with you every night for the rest of my life’. The boy in the reflection was perfect, so gorgeous that he caused people to stop and stare in the streets, a nice guy, rich, generous... and the best sex she’d ever had. 

But she felt nothing. Apart from satisfying her physical needs so adeptly there was no spark, no connection beyond the connection of her nails raking down his back. She had a feeling he was starting to catch feelings as well, and so it was probably time to end this before it got too messy. Complicated. 

“Priya?” he murmured, still sleepy. 

She watched him wake up, open his eyes, realise he was lying completely naked on the bed, and then prop himself up on an elbow, beckoning her over with one finger.

“Hmm, well aren’t you a perfect sight to wake up to” he said, his voice still sleepy, but with an edge of something else lacing the words. 

Priya turned to look at him and smiled “Good morning, gorgeous. I can’t believe I broke my rule and stayed overnight. I blame the Champagne”.

“Staying overnight has its advantages” he replied, one eyebrow raised, as Priya realised that another part of him was also responding to her favourably. She dropped the sheet slightly, teasing him, unable to resist. Letting him go was going to be difficult. He was so much fun, and she bit her lip lightly as she worked out whether she had time to climb on top of him and start the day in the best way possible. 

But she couldn’t, she knew she couldn’t. Her nine thirty appointment wouldn’t take kindly to her being late, she was sure of that. He was a professional golfer, and from her experience sportsmen were surprisingly impatient and needy. 

She shook her head and walked back to the bed, standing over him “I can’t today Lucas, sorry baby. I’ve got a nine thirty. In this apartment block, actually, so maybe your new neighbour”.

Lucas’ face showed a flash of annoyance that whatever he’d planned for that morning wasn’t going to happen. He laid back on the pillow, his dark eyes still watching her. She undid the sheet and handed it back to him “Here, no point you getting cold” she said, leaning forward to kiss him slowly, causing a low moan to escape from deep within him. She sashayed back across the room and to his en-suite, enjoying knowing that his eyes would be taking in every part of her naked body. 

Before she closed the door she heard a groan of “Oh god”, the disappointment and frustration all built up into two words. 

Priya turned on the shower and stepped into the stream of water, letting it hit her face and run down her body. She had a few sore spots from the night before, but it was the best kind of sore, and she was already regretting her decision to resist Lucas’ proposal for some morning time together. 

As if reading her mind, she heard a knock on the door and a voice asking “Ok if I come in?”

“You took your time” she called back, before “get yourself in here”. 

He was still naked and she threw open the door to the shower cubicle.

“I thought that I could perhaps help speed up your shower” he said in a voice that indicated he had no intention of doing any such thing “I could help with the soap maybe”. 

“Hmm, I do love a man who can find a solution to any problem” she smiled “now get in here”. 

And as he stepped into the shower and pressed her against the tiles, her first appointment couldn’t be further from her mind.

…….

Priya frantically pressed the button to call the elevator, cursing her lack of willpower. She was already ten minutes late and her hair was still wet. This wasn’t going to go well. She knew it. 

When it still didn’t arrive she swore under her breath before heading to the staircase. Her high heels suddenly seemed like a bad idea, but she was committed at this point, and she started her descent to the third floor, stopping after one floor, and a close call with death, to remove her shoes. No client was worth a broken neck. 

She flew by a girl she didn’t recognise who had a huge smile on her face. Love, it had to be love. On the next floor she almost ran into the chest of someone she’d once shared a very drunken mistake with.

“Priya! You look good enough to eat.”

Creepy as ever.

“Jasper, hi. Can’t stop. Late for an appointment”.

As Priya continued down the staircase she could hear the start of a new sentence “We should catch up, go for a …”

But the end of the sentence wasn’t important. Unless it was a ‘restraining order’ they were going for. 

As she reached the floor she was looking for she paused to put on her shoes, and to compose herself. Sweating and panting might be hot in the bedroom, but not when showing someone around their new bedroom. As she straightened up again she came face to face with a familiar face, and this time it was one she was happy to see. “Jake!”. Her eyes took in the full picture in front of her. It wasn’t just Jake. It was Jake holding hands with someone. That someone was Rohan. Their friend Rohan.

“...and ...Rohan? Oh my god, have you two? Are you?”

The two men smiled at each other and Priya felt a pang in her stomach at the sparkle of pure happiness she saw in both of their eyes. Rohan brought Jake’s hand up up his lips, and kissed his fingers gently “Sometimes you don’t realise what’s right in front of you”.

Priya felt a mix of emotions swirling inside her but smiled “I’m so happy for you! I need to shoot, I have work. But cocktails soon?”.

Jake smiled “Any time. See you soon”. 

Priya found herself watching them walk down the stairs, her mind processing that her fall back guy was suddenly unavailable. Jake was the guy she’d planned to marry at forty, when she’d given up finding Mr. Right. Because he was gorgeous, and kind, he could cook and his sense of style was faultless. 

Her plan B was off the market. Time for plan C. 

She took a deep breath, there would be another time for these thoughts, and they would be best accompanied by a giant tub of ice cream. 

She stepped through the door and saw immediately which apartment she was due to be showing, and just who she was supposed to be showing it to. 

He was propped against the wall, baseball cap on, staring down at his phone. Tall, dark and built unlike anything she’d ever tasted. Uh, seen. She meant seen.

He looked up as he heard the click of her heels approaching. His face was annoyed at first, but when he saw the vision that was approaching him his mouth dropped open slightly. 

“Ibrahim? I’m so sorry for being late, you must be so annoyed, although I’m sure this apartment will make up for it” she said, giving him her most dazzling smile, holding out her hand to him.

“No, yes, I’m sure you will. Uh, it will” he stammered out his words, and Priya made a mental note that his confidence levels didn’t seem to match his physique. It was a perfect combination. Muscles to play with, but without the overbearing arrogance she’d found in so many guys who wanted her to parade next to them like some kind of trophy.

“Well Ibrahim, here’s some information about the apartment” she handed him a folder with a glossy print out inside it “and I’ll just find the key” she continued, rummaging in her bag. 

When she hadn’t found it after a minute of rummaging she looked at him, all sexy confidence gone, replaced by rising panic “Please excuse me” Priya said, trying her best to look confident, but failing. 

She turned on her heels and ran back to the stairwell, emptying the contents of her bag on the ground. There was no sign of the key.

“Well, shit” she muttered, knowing what she was going to have to do next, because she was certain the key was in her bag when she arrived at Lucas’ last night. 

She picked her phone off the ground and pressed the contact for ‘motorbike boy’, and waited for him to pick up. As the answer message kicked in she swore and tried again, her heart sinking at the thought that he must fast asleep after their shower games this morning. 

“Looking for something?” the voice came from behind her, as he bounced down the stairs, “it was on the floor of my lounge”. 

“Lucas Koh, I could kiss you” Priya said as she jumped up to collect the key. 

“Please do” he said, dangling the key off the end of his finger, and then moving it away, teasing when she reached out for it. 

“Lucas, I really don’t have time…” she started to say, before catching the scent of his aftershave and pausing for a moment. He cupped her face with his hands, the loop of the keyring lightly pressing against her cheek, and brought his lips to hers “I may be a bit addicted to you, you know”. 

Priya was so caught up in the feel of him that she didn’t hear the door open behind her, but she did hear the awkward cough. She turned around to find Ibrahim stood staring at her, his face more confused than angry. 

“Look, I’m going to uh, go. I don’t think it’s for me anyway” he said, pushing his hands into his pockets and heading down the stairs two at a time before she could even apologise.

“Well shit, there goes my bonus” Priya said, her face crestfallen. 

“I’m so sorry Priya. I shouldn’t have done that”.

Priya let out a half laugh “You didn’t exactly have to persuade me, Lucas. This is on me. I need to make better decisions”.

He shook his head “Don’t be too hard on yourself. You make some pretty amazing decisions”. 

She smiled weakly and responded with a quiet “Thanks”.

“How about you make the decision to come and get breakfast with me?” he asked, hope hanging in between his words, but she shook her head “No, I’d better get back to the office before the golf boy complains about me”.

The disappointment from earlier was back, and Priya made another mental note to set him free soon.

“Ok” he nodded, starting to walk back up the stairs “I don’t want to make things any worse”. He stopped and turned “See you soon?”

Priya smiled, although it didn’t quite reach her eyes “Sure”. 

She gathered everything back into her bag and then looked at the key that was now resting in her hand. She hadn’t seen this apartment yet and thought it might make sense to get a feel of the place. She could phone the office from there anyway. Confess to the mistake she’d made. This wasn’t like her. She was the best seller in the team. She hoped her boss would see it as a temporary blip. Time of the month, or some other chauvinistic bullshit that was so in keeping with his life view.

She walked back to the door and started to unlock it. Just as she turned the handle, the door to the next apartment opened and someone stepped out who literally took her breath away. He was tall and dark, just her type, but he had the kindest face she’d seen, and as he looked at her and smiled softly she was sure her legs would give way.

“Hey, are you our new neighbour?” he asked “I’m Noah. Nice to meet you”.

Priya took a moment to process before answering “No, no. I’m the estate agent. I was supposed to be showing someone around but he left and uh…” her sentence trailed off as she looked into his eyes.

“Shame” he said, his deep voice somehow light with amusement “it would be nice to have a neighbour soon. Well, I’m sure it won’t take long, it’s a great space. I’d go for it but my girlfriend thinks we should be moving out of this area….” it was his turn to allow his sentence to trail into silence, and the quiet moment was broken by the sound of a female voice, as a stunning girl stepped out behind him “Noah, have you got the...oh”. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Priya. 

“Noah we’ll be late” she said, taking him by the hand and leading him down the corridor. He shrugged and waved as they walked past Priya and she rolled her eyes. Of course he had a beautiful girlfriend who was in complete control. 

Priya turned back to the door and opened it fully, stepping in. 

And there it was, love at first sight. Butterflies and rainbows running through her as she looked at the space in front of her. It was on the edge of the building, and had large arched windows, with sunshine beaming through them. The open plan living room and kitchen had hardwood flooring. It was spacious but homely, full of light and had potential leaking out of every corner. 

Priya had shown people around some of the most glamorous homes in the city. She’d be in awe. Perhaps even a little envious. But none of the spaces had spoken to her like this. She walked in fully and closed the door behind her, removing her heels again and walking barefoot around the whole space. Every room was perfect. She could imagine herself there. Imagine what her life there would be like. 

Full of peace, full of fun, full of her.

Priya sat on the floor for a minute, before laying down and looking at the ceiling. 

Her brain was working through what she could afford. She’d done a mortgage advisor course once, planning to branch out in that more lucrative market, before realising that dealing with numbers all day would bore her. She thought she could just afford it. Just. That was unless she’d just lost her job.

She sighed and pushed herself back up to standing again. 

It was crazy to think that she could buy her own place. That kind of thing didn’t happen to her. She bounced from bad relationship to bad relationship. 

She knew what she needed right now. Sugar. She was probably just low on energy after her workout with Lucas. It was giving her crazy thoughts. 

Priya left the apartment, placing a hand longingly on the door, before turning and continuing downstairs and to the outside world. 

She travelled the short distance to Bobby’s and was relieved to see one of the booths was empty. 

“Priya!” Bobby exclaimed as she walked in “Take a seat, I’ll get your usual”. 

Priya beamed at him. She adored that boy. He was another example of someone who she’d once thought maybe she could love, before realising that although they shared a love, he was more like her best friend. 

In a few short moments he returned with a chai latte and her favourite breakfast muffin.

“So what brings you to these parts this morning. Or should I say who?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows and making her giggle into her chai.

“Oh it was a what and a who, actually. Showing an apartment and, well, Lucas Koh.”

“Penthouse boy, huh? Talk about getting to the top” he said, his face teasing.

“I wasn’t always on top” Priya replied, taking a bite of the muffin to avoid laughing.

“I’d expect nothing less” he replied without missing a beat “knowing how to switch it up is one of your defining features”. 

“So, did you make a sale?” he asked, sitting down at the booth, and knowing he didn’t need an invite.

Priya shook her head, but didn’t want to talk about what had happened, and so turned her attention back to Bobby “What’s new for you, baker boy?”

Bobby smiled, his face lit with a glow that was new to him, although similar to the look she’d seen on Jake and Rohan’s face. The first bloom of love, her mother would call it.

“Oh just keeping this place running” he replied, his smile telling her that there was so much more to tell “oh, and I might have met someone. It’s early days, but I felt this click with her that was unlike anything else. Have you ever felt that? What even is it?”

Priya shook her head “I’ve never felt it, although I think some people would call it fate. A bit like losing a client and then realising that the apartment you were about to show them is your dream home.”

“Oh really?” Bobby replied “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you talk about the places you’re selling. Apart from the size of their pools, of course. What was so special?”

Priya shrugged “It just felt like home. Silly really.”

“Not really” Bobby said while shaking his head slightly “seems like you might have just had a connection. Why don’t you just go for it?”

Priya returned to her muffin for another bite, delaying the answer while she thought it through “I’m not a girl who gets her own beautiful apartment” and then sensing Bobby was about to dispute this she continued “and it would be so awkward with Lucas...Jasper...Jake…”

Bobby reached across and placed a hand on hers “You absolutely are the bad ass girl who gets her own dream home. Look at me, I never would have believed I could have made this place happen. As for the guys? They’re all big enough to deal with it, and you have nothing to feel awkward about. Look. I think I’ve learned that if something feels right you owe it to yourself to try and see what happens”.

Priya smiled “You always know how to make me feel better Bobby. Thank you”.

“Don’t thank me, follow your heart.” he said before leaving the booth to greet another customer. 

Priya sat staring at the cinnamon that was sitting on top of her drink and ran through everything that was buzzing in her head. She needed to find the dream partner, right? That was where happiness came from. Perfect man, perfect family, perfect home. Her parents had coached her to aim for that package all her life. 

But what if the order was wrong? What if she only needed one of those things? None of them, even?

What if constantly searching for the person that would make her complete was the reason why she felt so lost and empty? Maybe she was already complete?

She looked at her phone and saw a message from work. She sighed and returned the call, waiting to hear the worst. 

“Priya, her manager’s bored voice answered.

“Bob” she replied.

“Sale?” he asked, in his usual blunt way. So Ibrahim hadn’t let them know what had happened. And then without any more thought about what she should or shouldn’t do, she answered him.

“Yes, the Island Villa Apartments will have one new resident. Female. Bad ass queen. Into 90’s bops and rocky road ice cream. She’s going to the bank now to get everything organised”.

“Hmm. Good” he replied before hanging up. Priya lowered her phone and sat staring at the blank screen. She was about to do this. Carve her own adventure. 

Rohan had been right, sometimes the thing you really need is in front of you all along. 

And she’d finally found the key to unlock it.


	4. The Girl Who Loved a Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda has been in love with one of her best friends since the moment she met him. But he was in a relationship and seemed oblivious to her. But now he's single again. Could things change? Could he ever see her as more than a friend, or even worse a sister figure?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This is the first chapter that is (sort of) dedicated to a S3 character ...although we see him through the eyes of an OC. 
> 
> This story isn't finished ...there will be a second part a little further down the chapter line...
> 
> PS...brace yourself for some angsty angst.

The glass of wine landed on the table with such force that Amanda was sure it was going to smash. The force caused a tidal wave of red wine to work its way up the glass and spill over the edge, causing Amanda to jump up and run to the kitchen to get a towel. That table had belonged to her grandmother and there was no way she was going to risk it getting stained by an angry Australian. 

Even if the anger was really directed at protecting Amanda from inevitable pain.

“You said WHAT?” Lottie called after her, apparently unaware of the spill she’d just caused.

“That he could come over if he wanted to. He’s going to message me to let me know either way, but he sounded pretty cut up about how things ended with Elladine” Amanda explained, hurrying back to the table, and wiping the spill, relieved to see it hadn’t left a mark “and I think he just wants to talk”.

“That’s all he EVER wants to do” Lottie continued. Amanda knew the anger was the result of seeing her friend in tears so many times over the last couple of years, but it didn’t make it any less terrifying. “He strung you along, flirted with you, gave you mixed signals, and every time nothing has actually happened between you. He just fucks off back to Elladine, and I help you get over him with a gallon of wine. You deserve more”. The last three words were said with such conviction that Amanda almost believed them. 

“But he’s just....” Amanda’s voice was weak. Lottie’s words were like a knife to her heart. The truth in them stung. 

“I know, I know. He’s a nice guy. Laid back. Friendly. Creative. Great with a guitar. The kindest music tutor you could ever meet” Lottie interrupted “He’s all those things. He’s also someone who has you so firmly parked in the friendzone that you have it stamped across your forehead. You are worth more than this Amanda, stop being that girl. The doormat”. 

Amanda felt a flash of annoyance run through her normally calm veins “You can hardly talk, Lottie”.

Lottie flushed slightly but then picked up her glass and took another drink of wine “What are you talking about? No man has me on a leash. Unless it’s one I pass to him”.

Amanda sat back down and crossed her arms before saying a name which caused the flush to start spreading down Lottie’s neck and across her chest “Gary”.

Lottie sat for a moment, silent, before taking another drink “He’s my friends with benefits deal. I use him when I can’t find anyone else that interests me. I can’t even stand him half the time. You’re talking shit, and you know it. ”.

“One of us is, and it isn’t me Lottie” Amanda continued, although she was already regretting saying his name. Upsetting Lottie was the last thing she wanted to do. “I just...I think he means more to you than you’re ready to admit. I’ve seen the hurt in your eyes when you’ve seen him with another girl”. 

Lottie sat in silence for a moment before looking up at the ceiling, avoiding Amanda’s eyes, and muttered “You might have a point. But can we drop it?”

Amanda reached over and put her hand on Lottie’s “We can. Can we also drop the judgement about my poor life decisions?”

Lottie laughed “Yeah, it’s a deal. No more boy talk. I’m just worried about you, I hope you know that. I’m sorry it comes across like judgement. I just don’t want to see you hurting any more”.

A response was on Amanda’s lips but at that moment the screen of her phone lit up. Someone was calling her. He was calling her. 

She looked at Lottie, frozen for a moment. Lottie smiled and nodded “Do what you need to do. I’m heading to Gary’s in a minute anyway”.

Amanda took a deep breath and then picked up her phone, pressing the screen quickly, before it was too late.

“Hey. How are you doing today? ….Oh I’m sorry. Yeah sure, come over now….No, Lottie’s here, but she’s leaving in a minute....uh, maybe pick up some wine? I can cook. Ok, see you in a bit”.

As she placed the phone back on the table she looked up at Lottie and shrugged sheepishly “Well, he’s coming over to talk about his break up. I know it’s just a friendship. I know it’s nothing more than that, ok?”

Lottie stood up and walked over to her, leaning forward to wrap her in a hug “Ok beautiful girl, just know that I’ll be here with the wine when you need me”.

Amanda half laughed and half sobbed a little thank you, before continuing “Thank you. Have fun with Gary.”

Lottie smirked “Oh I intend to, the boy isn’t going to know what’s hit him”.

Lottie’s battle strategy in the war for Gary’s heart was to have mind blowing sex as often as possible, and Amanda had a feeling it was a strategy that was working. Plus Lottie seemed to be getting a lot of enjoyment out of the arrangement.

As she said goodbye to her friend, Amanda realised that wasn’t something she could say about her own arrangement. There was nothing physical. Nothing emotional. He was fun to be around, there was no denying that, but the pain of unrequited love was starting to outweigh the benefits of that fun. 

She walked into the bathroom and checked her reflection. Her curly dark hair was framing her face perfectly, and her large dark brown eyes sparkled with something that she was afraid to see there. Excitement at the thought of spending time with him. Even if it was time talking about his ex. She brushed a bright orange-red lipstick across her full lips. As she pouted at herself she wondered what it was that kept her tied to him.

It wasn’t a confidence issue. She knew she was smart (well, in all things apart from love), she had a job she loved as a veterinary nurse, and if the number of matches she’d had on a dating app she’d played around on once (although she hadn’t actually met a single guy) was anything to go by she had things that boys were looking for.

But none of it mattered because they weren’t him. The boy that made her stomach somersault and her heart sing. Her body reacted to him in a way it hadn’t with any other guy she’d been around. It felt like being hit by lightning. A tingling joy and a sense that something magical could happen at any moment. 

She walked back into the lounge and looked around, wondering what to do with herself while she waited for him, before settling on flicking through her vinyl collection. Amanda selected something mellow to put on. Vintage Tracey Chapman. Mellow ‘listen to the boy I love talking about his ex’ music, full of soul and angst. 

Perfect.

And there was the familiar gentle knock on her door. The sound caused all air to leave her lungs, and she sat for a moment, the room spinning around her. As she shook her head slightly in an attempt to steady herself, a voice in her head told her that this was ridiculous. It was just a friend at the door. Just a friend who every part of her ached to be near. Just a friend who would never see it like that.

She stood and walked to the door, taking a deep breath before plastering a smile on her face before turning the handle and opening it. 

And there he was.

“Nicky, hey!” she said, pouring a mixture of warmth and sympathy into her voice. A perfect performance, no one would ever guess the pain swirling inside her every time he was near. 

He leaned forward and wrapped her into a hug before murmuring “It’s so good to see you”.

The smell of him filled her senses. Coconut shower gel mixed with something spicier. She stood for a moment in his arms, her senses wrapped into a space of pure happiness. But the happiness was mixed with a bitter sadness, and as the second emotion ran through her, it brought tears with it. Amanda panicked, there was absolutely no way of explaining tears. Lottie’s frustrated face flashed into her mind, and it pushed her backwards, away from the hug and him. She turned quickly, not wanting him to read her face and used every last bit of strength to make her voice sound strong “I’ll just get some food”. 

But he knew her too well “Hey, what’s up? I’m sorry, I’ve been so consumed with my own misery that I haven’t asked you how you’re doing. Is everything ok?” he asked, closing the front door behind him and stepping behind her.

Amanda span on her heels, the false smile back in place “Oh yeah, everything is perfect with me. I guess I’m a bit tired from work, we had a stray cat brought in and she was heavily pregnant. She ended up having eight kittens. All very emotional”.

Nicky laughed “Don’t tell Seb, he’ll be adding one of them to his cat army quicker than you can say ‘kitten’”.

Amanda smiled, the expression genuine this time “Ooh, I should message him about them!”. Seb was one of her favourite people. He lived two floors above her but she only got to know him through Nicky. He was quiet and had a dry humour that bordered on sarcastic, but he was one of the kindest people she knew. He knew about her feelings for Nicky. They’d tumbled out of her in a drunken moment during a party at Gary’s. Seb had promised he wouldn’t say anything, and he had been true to his word. Well, at least as far as she knew. 

Seb had told her something that night. He’d told her that Nicky had once told him that he wished he’d met her before Elladine. That he was at his happiest around her. Seb had called her the next day and apologised for telling her that. It seemed that he may have realised that it was a fact that was better off not being known.

And he was right. That piece of information hadn’t filled her with hope. It had been a cruel knot of insight that had been twisting in her stomach for two years.

Because knowing it hadn’t changed any of the facts. He was in a relationship with Elladine. They had been engaged, and even now it seemed unlikely that this split was forever. It wasn’t the first time they’d taken a break from their relationship, only to be drawn together again. The force of attraction between them was seemingly too strong for the personality differences to break. 

“What do you want to eat? I can do a pretty good Thai curry thanks to one of Jake’s tutorials on Youtube, or…” but she stopped as Nicky held out the bag he was carrying to her.

“I stopped by the Caribbean food stand in the market on the way. Dinner’s on me”. He smiled softly at her before continuing “You look shattered. Let me go and get it ready. Put your feet up”.

“But I’m supposed to be looking after you, remember?” Amanda started to protest, already knowing it was pointless. He was already in the kitchen, getting everything he needed lined up. This was nothing unusual. They treated each other’s apartments like they were home. It was one of the things she loved about him. 

Nicky looked at her from the kitchen “Just being here is enough for me. I feel better already. Now go, feet up. I’ll bring you wine. Red or white?”.

“There’s a bottle of red that Lottie opened earlier. We might as well start with that” Amanda replied.

“How is Lottie?” Nicky asked, removing the hat that was so often on his head that he seemed naked without it. Well, almost naked. 

“She’s...ok” Amanda replied “she’s gone to visit Gary. I’m not sure what’s going on there”.

Nicky laughed “It has to be a friends with benefits deal, right? I mean, they sort of seem to hate each other in general. Speaking of which, I bumped into her the other day in Seb’s shop, and she gave me a look of pure hatred. Have I done something? Is it because I said I wasn’t sure that using tea leaf reading was the best way to understand a person?”

Amanda swallowed, fully aware of the true reason, but knowing there was no way she was going to explain that it was because Lottie blamed him for breaking her friend’s heart on numerous occasions “Oh probably. Never, ever, speak ill of the tea leaves Nicky. You know better”.

Nicky nodded “To be fair I wouldn’t normally say something like that but I think I was just so exhausted with all of the Elladine stuff that I just couldn’t deal with the concept that I could have had a tea leaf reading four years ago and avoided all of that pain” he laughed as he carried over two glasses of wine “Sorry, that made no sense”.

Amanda took the glass and smiled “No, I get you. When life is so complicated it’s difficult to consider that maybe there’s some kind of greater force that could help us if only we knew how to connect with it”. 

Nicky nodded and returned to the kitchen “Exactly. I just wonder if I’d have ever started anything with Elladine if I’d known how much pain we’d cause each other. Did all the good times outweigh the bad?” he picked up two bowls of food and carried them into the lounge “I just don’t know”. 

Amanda took the bowl of food, breathing in the delicious aroma before continuing “I don’t think you can see it like that. You can look at the good times, look at what you learned from each other and then focus on your future, you know? You’re both great people, you just weren’t great with each other. You’ve realised that, and that’s ok. But it’s not a waste. You’ve grown in that time”.

Nicky sat down next to her and scooted round so that he was facing her, his expression thoughtful “I always feel like things are going to be fine when I’m around you” he smiled and took his first mouthful of food. 

Amanda found herself staring at him. A voice inside her was shouting at him to see what was right in from him. But the voice that spoke was much calmer, lighthearted, playful. No sign of the screaming heartache that was raging inside her “Well, I’m very wise, you know. You should listen to me more often”. 

Nicky laughed “Ok, oh wise one. What should I do next. How do I mend this pain I have in my chest right now?”

The voice inside her wasn’t shouting any more, now it was just pleading ‘Realise you love me?’

But Amanda just smiled and shrugged “I think you should just have some fun. Do some things that feed your soul, make you happy. You’re free to follow your own path”.

Nicky nodded “You’re right. I’m thinking I might do some travelling. As much as I love the life I have here, I can’t help but feel like there is more to see” he paused for a moment before continuing “you could come with me. Imagine how much fun we’d have”.

Amanda looked into his eyes, trying to work out if he was joking, but she didn’t see humour there, just a sparkling excitement that had been missing for the past year. 

“Seriously?” she asked, her heart skipping a beat at the thought of exploring the world with him.

“Totally” he replied “imagine, just the two of us, completely free to go where we want in the world. No commitments. No stress. No drama. It’d be heaven”.

“Well” Amanda replied, all sense of caution thrown so far to one side that it might as well have flown out of the window and down the street “I think it sounds like the best idea. Count me in”. 

Amanda imagined Lottie’s face if she could hear this conversation. The frustration that would be etched across it. She could hear the scolding now “This is a bad idea. Not just bad. Terrible. The worst. You’ll get your heartbroken a thousand times over. And I won’t be nearby with ice cream and wine”. 

“Oh just sssh” Amanda murmured at imaginary Lottie. 

“Sorry, am I talking too much?” Nicky asked, looking startled. 

Shit. She’d actually said it.

“No, no. I wasn’t talking to you. I was uh, aiming it at Tim. Can’t you hear his music right now?”

“Uh, no” Nicky replied, before falling silent and apparently straining to hear “oh, maybe, faintly. Wow, your hearing is good! So, where should our first destination be?”

And so the two friends ate food, drank wine and planned an adventure that would take them to every dream destination possible. Amanda’s heart was full of happiness at the thought of sharing such an adventure with him. Her head felt fuzzy, although she wasn’t sure if it was excitement or alcohol, or a mix of the two.

They opened another bottle of wine, and as Nicky handed the glass to her he paused for a moment, before a question came tumbling out that caused Amanda to blush “How are you single? I mean, unless that’s something you’ve chosen”.

Amanda shook her head and looked at the floor, unable to meet his eyes as she answered “No, not a choice. The person I love doesn’t love me back, and I somehow need to get over that before I drag any other poor soul into the mess of emotions that I battle every day”. Shit. She’d had too much to drink. It always released the cork on the bottle of emotions she carried with her everyday. 

Nicky put his glass down “Who is it? Do I know them?”

Amanda shook her head “Just a guy from work. It doesn't matter who. It isn’t going to happen”.

“Well he needs to have a word with himself. You’re literally perfect in every possible way. Beautiful, intelligent, kind, creative, perfect taste in music” Nicky said, picking his glass up and taking another drink “I can’t believe you’ve never told me about him. I hope you know you can tell me anything”.

‘I really can’t’. The voice inside her was now exhausted. Too tired to shout. Just a whisper.

“I know” Amanda replied, smiling “It just doesn’t seem worth talking about when it’s clear nothing will happen”.

“Well” Nicky continued “when you’re ready to move onto someone new I’ll be here waiting”. 

Amanda almost dropped the glass that was resting in her hand “You...you what?”

Nicky nodded “I’ll be here waiting to be your wingman. We’ll find your perfect guy on our travels”.

Amanda smiled and nodded, but it was a feeble attempt “Yeah, I have a feeling he’ll be there”. 

“We should plot out where we want to go on a map” Nicky continued, oblivious of the change in the tone of her voice. 

Amanda drank the rest of her glass of wine in one large gulp before leaning forward and grabbing the bottle off the floor for a refill, hoping that it might help to dull the pain that was twisting in her stomach. Had she really just thought he was about to suggest they got together? Was she really that naive?

Apparently so.

“I think I’ve got my Dad’s old atlas someplace” Amanda said, suddenly desperate to be doing anything that meant she wasn’t so close to him. While they’d been planning they had moved closer and closer together and now their legs were almost touching. He was close enough that she could lean forward and kiss his lips. Whisper into his ear how much she wanted him. Wanted him to touch her. 

The wine had taken hold of her head. Things seemed fuzzy. Her face felt a little bit numb. She found herself leaning forward towards him, looking into his deep brown eyes. 

He was smiling, but even through the alcohol fog Amanda could see he looked a bit confused about what was happening. Why she’d been sat staring at him for a solid minute.

Shit.

Amanda stood up suddenly “I’ll go find it”, but she hadn’t allowed for the impact the wine would have had on her legs, and she fell back in her seat heavily. 

Nicky laughed lightly “Ok, enough wine. Time for water. Wait here” and he stood up and walked to the kitchen. She watched him move across the room and let out a little cry of frustration. It was too much. Too hard. Being near him was torture. 

And then he came back, armed with a glass of water and the words that were finally enough to set her free.

“You know how I always say you remind me of my sister? Well she did that exact same thing the other day at a party at our Uncle’s house. It was so funny. Especially because she was trying to act like she wasn’t drunk. Anyway, here you go”.

And there it was. The comparison to his sister. The hundredth comparison to his sister. Amanda hadn’t been counting, but each one had felt like a stab to her chest, and it definitely felt like she was in triple figures by now. The comparison always reminded her that she wasn’t just in the friendzone. The sisterzone was a whole part of hell reserved only for her. 

It wouldn’t even be as bad if she could see any kind of similarity between her and Rachel, the sister he compared her to constantly. Rachel was a sweetheart, but she was a little bit scatty, was constantly getting into difficult situations Nicky had to get her out of, and was firmly at the opposite end of the chill scale to Amanda. 

It was too much. All of it. Too much pain. She did deserve more than this. It wasn’t his fault. He didn’t know. But it wasn’t fair on her anymore. It was time for change.

“No” Amanda said.

“You’ll feel better for it in the morning” Nicky said, misreading the no. 

“Not the water. Everything. Us. The travelling. No. It won’t work” Amanda said. She wasn’t sure if it was the wine, the talk with Lottie or the final comparison to his sister, but something had changed inside her at that moment. She couldn't live this lie a moment longer.

Nicky looked confused but placed the water down and sat next to her “Ok, it was just an idea. Sorry if I got carried away. Let's talk about something else”.

“It’s not just the travelling. It’s everything. I need space from you. I need to get my head sorted” Amanda replied, shaking her head. 

Nicky rested a hand in the space between them on the sofa, seemingly wanting to reach out to her, but sensing not to “I don’t understand”. 

Amanda looked into his face, heartbroken to see that she was hurting him with her worlds “You couldn’t understand. I’m sorry, you haven’t done anything. It’s just...it’s just” she took a deep breath and let the next words spill out while she exhaled “the person I’m in love with who doesn’t love me back? It’s you”.

Nicky sat back suddenly, like he’d been slapped “Amanda I had no idea, I-”

“Nicky it’s fine. You don’t feel the same. I’m like your sister. You’ve said it enough times. It’s fine. But I’m not fine. So I need some space” Amanda continued, standing up again but this time finding herself steady on her feet.

“Amanda you’re the most perfect girl, and I love you but I don’t...i just...Elladine” Nicky stood up as well, holding his hands out in front of him in a gesture that almost seemed to suggest he was pleading with her to understand. 

Amanda nodded “I know. Really. I think I just need some time for myself. To get over this.”

“Of course” Nicky nodded “whatever you need”.

Amanda crossed her arms. It was a gesture of protection, trying to stop the hurt in his eyes from finding a way into her heart and changing her mind. To go back to laughing and smiling. Planning future adventures together. 

“I think I’m tired. Thank you so much for the food, but do you mind if I get some sleep” Amanda said, desperate to be alone.

“No problem. I’ll go. But Amanda, I uh, I think we should talk about what you’ve just told me. Tomorrow?”.

Amanda smiled but it was an expression of sadness, the pain in her eyes outweighing any movement of her mouth “There’s nothing that we can say that’ll change it. I love you. You love me like a friend. Or a sister. You love Elladine still. They’re the facts”.

Nicky opened his mouth to speak but Amanda just shook her head “Goodnight Nicky”.

“Goodnight Amanda” he responded before walking to the front door “I’ll message you tomorrow. Take care. I do...I do care”.

And he left. Amanda locked the door behind him and turned around to rest her back on its solid base. She saw Nicky’s hat still sat on the kitchen counter and let out a sob before sliding down the door and sitting on the floor, her head in her hands as the tears arrived. 

A knock on the door startled her. She couldn’t cope with seeing him again. She stood up and looked through the peephole. When she saw who it was she couldn’t help but smile as she opened the door.

Lottie took one look at her tear stained face and wrapped her in a hug “Right, you wait here, I’m going to get some ice cream and then you can tell me all about it. Ok?”.

Amanda nodded. While she sat waiting, the events of the evening whirled in her head. The thought of not having Nicky in her life was causing a chasm of pain in her chest, but she knew it was nothing compared to the pain of the past couple of years. 

Lottie returned ten minutes later, and Amanda watched her digging in the kitchen drawer for spoons so they could both eat straight from the tub. Suddenly the chasm didn’t seem so deep and she knew something with certainty for the first time since meeting the boy she loved who didn’t love her back.

She was going to be absolutely fine.


	5. The Boy, The Girl & The Unlikely Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl is all about his career. So far it's worked out for him pretty well. He's successful and has everything he needs. 
> 
> Although apparently someone disagrees. A certain interior designer with a love for pugs, cushions and cocktails. 
> 
> When Carl get swept up in her whirlwind it has unexpected consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I might be crazy trying to write these two together, but I kinda love them. 
> 
> My first time writing Carl...hope I did him justice!

Carl walked through the open door to the stairwell and began to climb the eight flights of stairs to his apartment. He chose the stairs and not the lift because it meant he could still get a signal on his phone and work on his emails. The lift was like a small square prison for him. No wi-fi, no signal, no emails, and no ability to keep in touch with work. But worse, so much worse, sometimes somebody else was in the lift and they’d want to make smalltalk. Carl still broke into a slight sweat when he remembered the time he’d been in the lift with the blonde girl that always seemed to be carrying cushions up to the top floor. Someone before them had pressed the button for every floor, and the climb to the eighth floor had been a painful journey, involving smalltalk about his plans for the evening (he had none), whether he’d seen the latest celeb gossip (he hadn’t) and whether he would like to hear about her home make-over plans for some guy who also lived in the apartment block (Carl had given no indication that he wanted to hear about anything of the sort, and yet he’d heard all about it. Every tiny detail). This one-way conversation also involved her pug snuffling and snorting around Carl’s feet. 

He’d vowed never to use the lift again. 

Anyway, using the stairs was good for his health. It was multitasking at his best. So absorbed in responding to an email was he, that he didn’t even notice that the door to the stairwell wasn’t open by itself, it was being held open by a girl who looked furious as he wandered through, eyes stuck to his screen. 

He didn’t even hear “You’re very fucking welcome, you arse wipe” shouted after him in an annoyed Australian accent. Didn’t even hear when the door slammed behind him.

His long legs made quick work of the eight flights of stairs, and he was at his front door before he realised it. He put his key in the lock and turned the handle, but a noise behind him caused his internal danger alarm to ring loudly.

Not because he was in physical danger, you understand. 

Worse. Much worse.

Smalltalk.

“Hey! Irish boy! The universe wants us to keep meeting, huh? How are you, Carl? Ready for the weekend? What have you got planned? I’ve just been visiting my friend Jen. I was telling her that I’ve been stood up for an interior design party I’ve been invited to tonight. Some new lamp designer is showing his new collection. But I can’t go alone, you know? I wasn't really into my date if I’m honest, but still, it would have been good to have someone to go with. Jen says I should go alone, but I’m not sure. What do you think, Carl?”

Carl stood blinking, fairly sure he hadn’t told her his name, and absolutely sure that she had just said all of that without pausing or breathing.

“I-” he started, not sure what question he should be answering first. Should he answer them in order, or start with the most recent question?

But he didn’t get a chance to test the correct approach. 

“Wait! I’ve got a great idea. If you don’t have any plans, why don’t you come with me?” the girl continued, clapping her hands with happiness at how great her suggestion was “Do you have any plans?”

Carl stood, completely still, his brain whirring and trying to work out the best way out of this situation. He didn’t want to lie, that wasn’t his style. The truth was he had no plans apart from getting some work finished. Just like every Friday. 

“I don’t have any plans but-” he started, tucking his phone into his pocket and running his hand through his hair. 

“Great! Then say you’ll come! You never know, you might have fun”.

He doubted it.

“Or you might buy a designer lamp”.

Also unlikely.

“It starts in three hours, but it’s in one of the units by Bobby’s place, so I’ll come and meet you here and then we can walk there together. Thank you so much Carl! You’ve made my day! I owe you. Drinks are all on me”.

The girl bounced away happily and Carl watched her, open mouthed. 

What had just happened? How was he going to a lamp party with the annoying girl? What if she brought her dog? What if she wanted to make smalltalk?

He shook his head and cursed his decision to take the stairs. If he’d been in the lift he probably wouldn’t have bumped into her in the corridor. 

Although if his Mam was there she would have told him that he was destined to see the blonde girl. That she’d have been in the lift if he’d used that instead. 

He didn’t believe in fate or destiny. It was all lies people told to themselves because facing up to the cold hard truth of reality was too difficult for them. They put their faith in the hands of unquantifiable theories. 

Carl was sure that no hand of fate was guiding him anywhere. He was the master of his own future, and he’d worked hard for it. None of his successes had happened without hard work. Long days. Seven day working weeks. 

It had all been worth it. He was already at a point in his life where he’d never need to worry about money again. He had every piece of tech he could ever dream of. This apartment. The newest phone on every release date. Totally worth every moment. 

Totally.

He looked around his apartment, still feeling slightly bewildered by what had just happened. Did the blonde girl want a relationship with him? Was that what this was about? Because there was no way that was going to happen. 

He felt his phone vibrate in his hand and looked at the screen which displayed a photo of a beautiful woman with bright blue eyes and the word ‘Mam’.

Carl was surprised to find he didn’t feel the usual dread that coursed through his body weekly on Friday evening when she’d call him, and ask hopefully what he was up to that evening, only to sound heartbroken when the answer was ‘work’.

“Hi Mam”

…

“Well actually I’m going to a party tonight”

…

“I don’t actually...know her name”

…  
“No, not like that. At least I don’t think so”.

…

“Ok, I’ll call tomorrow”.

…

“Same back at you”.

He ended the call and was shocked to find a smile on his face. He was doing something, and it wasn’t work related. It felt strangely freeing and he realised that we was actually going to go through with this.

He checked the time and calculated that he had enough time for a shower and some food before the blonde girl would be back. 

He wandered into the kitchen and opened the fridge, retrieving some left over Chinese takeaway. He found he couldn’t always spare the time to cook, so he often had a stash of leftovers in the fridge. He didn’t enjoy them, if he was honest with himself. The noodles were often like little rubbery pieces of string. But it was practical and saved time, so that was good enough for him.

He reheated and ate the food quietly, thoughtful about what tonight was going to be like. He found that his stomach had butterflies dancing around inside, beating their wings on his insides, and making the food settle like a rock. Nerves, most likely, he thought to himself. He wasn’t always comfortable in new environments with new people. Unless it was a work event. 

He distracted himself by wandering into his walk-in wardrobe and looking through his clothes. What was a guy supposed to wear to a lamp party, anyway?

He chose a slim fit dark blue blazer, tight white shirt and jeans. For someone who rarely went out he had a good sense of style, or so his Mam had told him on several different occasions. 

He wandered into the shower and undressed, turning on the water and stepping under it, letting it wash away his nerves. He always felt calm in the water. Whether it was a swimming pool, the sea or his shower. He found it soothing. It was one of the reasons he’s chosen to live here, he liked the idea of being in an island villa. Even if the name had turned out to be a lie.

He finished showering and got dressed, posing in front of the mirror to check that he was content with his decision. He nodded at his reflection, happy with the image that was looking back at him. 

Carl checked the time of his phone. He still had at least thirty minutes before the blonde girl arrived, and so he sat down on his sofa and looked through his emails. There hadn’t been any since he left the office. Of course there hadn’t. There was nobody left in work to send them. He knew that most of the office went for Friday night drinks. They used to invite him, but had given up over time when he’d declined the invite one time too many. 

He wondered how to ask the blonde girl what her name was, before realising the solution was right next door. 

He stepped outside his apartment and knocked on the door. Jen answered and her jaw dropped when she saw him “Carl! You look...gorgeous! Where are you going tonight, and who’s the lucky person you’re going with?”

Carl decided he couldn’t face explaining and so cut straight to the question he wanted to ask “The blonde girl with the snorting dog, what’s her name?”

Jen’s face remained still as she tried to work out who he was talking about “Snuffling d...oh! You mean Chelsea? Why? Now you come to mention it, she asked me what your name was the other day. Wait. No! Are you going on a date with Chelsea?”

“No” Carl replied “but we are going to a lamp party together”.

“Well, just when you think you can’t be surprised any more. I thought Jake and Rohan were the shock couple of this season. But perhaps an even more unlikely couple is about to form”.

Carl just replied with a simple “No. But thank you for her name. I’ll make sure I remember it. Chelsea”. 

“That’s me!” he heard an excited voice exclaim behind him “And oh my god Carl, you look stunning, babe!”

He turned to see Chelsea standing in a rose gold dress, and looking every inch the beautiful and glamorous party girl. He was sure they were going to look ridiculous. But before he could find a way to back out of this new nightmare she had taken his hand and was leading him towards the lift. 

God. The lift. Smalltalk. No. 

“C’mon Carl, I know I’m early but I realised I got the time wrong, so we’re actually late”.

“I just need to get my keys” he said, a pleading note in his voice. 

Chelsea stopped and turned to him “Of course babe. I’ll be waiting here”.

She dropped his hand and he went back to his apartment, his heart beating heavily in his chest. He picked up his keys and took a deep breath before closing his door and returning to stand by her. 

“Do you mind if we use the stairs? If you can in those…” he said, his long index finger pointing at her high heels. 

“Babe, I could run a marathon in these. Let’s go”. 

So they made their way down to the ground floor, with Chelsea chatting the entire time. Carl found he didn’t mind listening to her as much as he’d thought he would. She was actually kind of interesting. Funny even.

“...and so I said ‘Look, flamingos are so in right now, and if you don’t have one in your bathroom you’re going to have to deal with some big time regret”. 

They walked out into the street. It was cold and a wind was blowing freezing air into their faces. He looked at Chelsea “Aren’t you cold?”

Chelsea shrugged “Nothing a pornstar martini won’t fix, babe”. 

He frowned, noticing quickly how tiny goosebumps were forming on her arms. He quickly shrugged off his blazer, without even thinking what he was doing, and held it out to her awkwardly. 

Chelsea smiled, her face radiant “Well, if you aren’t the biggest gentleman I’ve ever had the pleasure of spending an evening with”.

Carl frowned slightly “What kind of person wouldn’t give someone else their coat if they could?” but he was inwardly smiling at the idea of being considered to be a gentleman. 

Chelsea linked her arm in his “Well let’s go, before there are no more lamps to buy”.

He looked down at her as they started to walk. There was something contagious about her energy and he found himself looking forward to the evening. The feeling was disconcerting.

“So, you really need a new designer lamp?” he asked. 

Chelsea laughed “Not really. I do need a cocktail. But a new lamp? I can take or leave it. I’m really going because I just need to get my face seen in the home design circles. I’ve got big plans for my business. I’m just not sure how to make them happen”. 

Carl was surprised at the ambition in her voice “I might be able to help you with that” he said, his fear of smalltalk suddenly a distant memory.

And so he listened while Chelsea told him all about her business and her ambitions to grow it. And she listened while he gave her advice about how to follow her dreams 

Before they realised it they’d arrived at their destination. The music pounded out and Carl found himself sad that their conversation would have to stop. Shouting about business plans and investments over a loud dance beat wasn’t something he liked the idea of. Before they walked inside a question that had been bubbling inside him for the past couple of hours arrived on his lips “Why did you invite me? Here. Tonight?”

Chelsea turned to face him and smiled “Because, Carl, I see you almost every day and you never see me. You only see your phone. I’ve watched you walk past girls whose jaws dropped when they caught sight of your handsome self. But you don’t see them. You only see the screen in front of you. You have something else to give to the world than your work, I can see that in you. So consider this your introduction to the real world. It’s messy. Sometimes it hurts. And it’s also kind of wonderful”.

Carl found himself lost for words, just staring at the girl who he’d thought was nothing more than pink cushions and a slightly annoying dog. 

“Chelsea, I-” he started to speak, but wasn’t sure where he was going with the rest of the sentence. 

Chelsea smiled at him “Shall we?” and she opened the door, holding it open so that the music spilled out onto the street. 

Carl stepped in and was consumed by the sights and sounds around him. As he looked around he realised that the lamps, were actually neon signs spelling out words that were scrawled across every wall. They were mostly pink, although to his right “Casa Amor” was spelt in neon blue. 

Chelsea looked around the room “Oh my god! They’re amazing! I need them all! I’m going to find the designer. Do you want to come, or mingle?”

Carl thought for a moment, he couldn’t imagine a conversation with the designer would be too interesting, and mingling sounded like hell.

“I’ll get us a drink” he shouted through the music, pointing to the small bar to one side of the room.

“Thanks babe, I’ll have a Pornstar ..”

“Yep, got it” Carl intercepted, smiling at her. 

“Ok, you’re even more gorgeous when you smile! Go! Work your charms! Live!” Chelsea shouted at him before bouncing through the crowd that had formed around them. 

Carl made his way to the bar. While he tried to catch the bar man’s attention he found himself staring at three bright pink letter that spelled out ‘SEX’. As he wondered what kind of place needed a neon sign that said that he heard a laugh to his left. He looked to his side and found a girl with long curly auburn hair was also propping up the bar. He wasn’t sure if she’d already been there, or had just arrived, but either way he wished he’d noticed her sooner. She was beautiful.

“So you like my new sign?” she asked, a smile playing on her lips as she pointed to the three letters.

“Yours?” he asked, not sure how to deal with such a beautiful girl with such bad taste in decor.

“Yeah! I got it to go in my bedroom. Real mood setter, ya know?” she continued “Might get that one to go with it”.

He followed the direction her finger was pointing to find a neon light of a giant penis. 

“I-” was all he could manage to say. 

The girl laughed. Even over the music he could hear it was a beautiful sound. 

“Well at least now I know what kind of impression I give off” she said, leaning towards him so that he could hear her “that it’s believable that I would have a giant neon dick on my wall”. 

A wave of relief washed through Carl “Oh, so you haven’t bought one?” he asked.

She shook her head “No. I’m visiting my brother Ciaran and he told me about this party, so I thought I’d come for the craic. I’m Niamh” she said, extending her hand.

Carl took it carefully, shaking gently before responding “Carl”.

The barman interrupted them, passing her a cocktail, before turning to Carl for his order. So she’d been there before him. But he’d been oblivious. Wrapped up in his own world as usual. 

“Who are you here with?” she asked after he ordered the drinks.

“My uh” how did he describe the blonde girl? Acquaintance? Lift associate? Then he realised what the answer was “my friend”. 

Niamh’s eyes lit up at his response, although he had no idea why. The bartender slid the drinks across the bar and Carl turned to see if he could find Chelsea. He saw her weaving her way towards the bar. When she arrived she took the drink happily, before turning to the girl at his side. 

“Chelsea, this is Niamh. Niamh this is Chelsea” he said, realising that the formal introduction was probably a little bit over the top.

“Your hair is stunning!” Chelsea shouted at her, before turning to Carl, a sparkle in her eyes “Babe, this party is business contacts central. Do you mind if I go circulate some more? Can you keep yourself entertained?” She finished with a head bob in Niamh’s direction which was anything but subtle and Carl inwardly cringed.

But he smiled and nodded, causing Chelsea to wink at him before bouncing back into the crowd, throwing her arms around a boy with long blonde hair who Carl vaguely recognised. Did he live in his building? Carl looked around the room and wondered how many of the people there might live in the Island Villa Apartments. He wouldn’t have a clue. 

He turned to Niamh and wondered what to say next. But he needn’t have worried. She pointed towards a door to the back of the room “Fancy going to get some air? There’s a really pretty courtyard out there”. 

Carl nodded and followed her outside. It was then that he realised he hadn’t got his blazer back. The chill ripped through his t-shirt, but as he looked around the courtyard he knew he didn’t care as much as he probably should. Little fairy lights were strung around the space, and in the corner there was a fire pit burning by a seat. 

“Shall we?” Niamh asked, smiling at him. 

Carl found the butterflies from earlier had returned as he looked at her, the lights reflecting in her eyes. He found himself captivated by how beautiful she looked, his eyes fixed on her face, in the same way they were fixed onto his phone earlier. Only his phone never made him feel like fireworks were exploding inside him, or that the world was spinning around his head. 

“Carl?” Niamh asked “What’s wrong? Have I got something on my face?”

Carl smiled and shook his head “No, you’re just so...beautiful”. It wasn’t a line. He had no hidden motive for saying it. It was the truth. 

Niamh laughed “Oh come on now, I’ve been travelling for ten hours today. It’s the neon lights in there, they’ve made your head go funny. Let’s go and sit down, there are some blankets over there, we can get cosy and hopefully you can regain some sense”.

Carl nodded, and as they walked over to the seat his head was full of the craziness of this moment. What if he hadn’t been stuck in that lift with Chelsea? Or bumped into her today. He wouldn’t have been here tonight. He wouldn’t be having this moment. It was unthinkable.

And as they sat under the blankets and talked late into the night, Carl was blissfully unaware of his fairy godmother occasionally checking on him, smiling every time she saw how happy he looked. 

She’d known he had it in him, that boy with the beautiful eyes who wasted them on his phone. On her last check of the night, when she looked out to find the two still under blankets, but now kissing instead of talking, she closed the door and turned back to the boy with the long blonde hair.

“Who is that guy anyway?” he asked. 

“Oh just a friend who has taken a huge step into the world” she said “now come help me choose a light to buy. I’m thinking of maybe getting the one over there” she pointed to a sign with two palm trees and two words.

Love. Island.


	6. The Boy with the Empty Penthouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas' day was going terribly. The fear about what Chelsea was doing to his apartment was strong, but the fear of never being understood was much stronger. 
> 
> If only he could find a girl who would see him for who he really was. If only he could make a connection.
> 
> But if he keeps going to the same bars filled with the same socialites that seems unlikely. Maybe a chance encounter will change everything.
> 
> Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Lucas' turn for the IVA treatment ....and I suddenly have a desire to write about 30 chapters just about him. He's kinda addictive, huh? Still, I'll settle for 3 IVA chapters...and this is the first one - I hope you enjoy it!

Lucas stared at the ceiling, lying flat on his back, his hand resting underneath his head. It wasn’t his ceiling he was staring at, and he wasn’t in between his expensive sheets. Instead he was lying on the bare floor of Priya’s soon-to-be new home. She still had the key, and the apartment was empty, so he’d met her there to look around and help her work through everything she needed to get organised with her finances. 

The apartment was gorgeous. Something inside him preferred it to his own sprawling penthouse. It had more...life to it, even though it was completely empty. His own place didn’t feel like home, for a reason he couldn’t explain, and it annoyed him daily. Not that he spent much time there. He filled his time with work, expensive restaurants, and exclusive bars. And Priya. For the past few weeks he had willingly given up any spare time to explore her. There was something addictive about her, and he had been finding himself thinking about her every moment they were apart. He had no idea how she felt about him, but he couldn’t deny that he was hoping that this was something more than friends with benefits. 

He looked over to where she was standing putting her clothes back on. The clothes that his hands had removed not too long ago, leaving a breadtrail of them leading from the kitchen to the lounge. She was walking to the kitchen, presumably to retrieve her top and bra which had been the first things to be cast aside, along with his shirt and jeans. The sight of her was enough to make him feel a stirring at his core and he stood up, closing the gap between them quickly and quietly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him, leaning forward and lightly biting her neck, wondering how much time he had before he needed to get back to the clinic. 

But Priya didn’t make the light moan that he had learned to expect from that move. Instead she turned around, covering her breasts with her arms, in a move that was very unlike her. Something was etched across her face which he didn’t like. It was as if a shutter had lowered over her face and eyes. She was closing off from him. He’d seen that look before. Right before the girl he was planning to propose to had told him she’d met someone else. 

“Lucas, I think we need to talk”.

And there it was.

Priya continued into the kitchen and quickly retrieved her remaining clothes, and gathered up Lucas’ and passed them to him.

The two dressed in awkward silence. Lucas decided not to respond, waiting to hear what she was going to say. He’d developed a fairly strong shutter of his own, and it was closing around him with every passing moment. A shield of coldness to protect himself from whatever was about to be said. 

It was something he’d learned from his father. Not something he was proud of, but it was useful in moments like this. They stood opposite each other, now clothed apart from their shoes. 

“Lucas…”.

Silence.

“I, uh-. I think you’re an absolutely amazing guy but I think what just happened was a mistake because, uh…”

Silence.

“I’d actually meant to have this conversation before that happened. You’re just so...well...hot. But uh, I know we never really said that this was anything but sex so I don’t think this will come as a shock but...uh”.

He crossed his arms, the rustle of his shirt the only noise. 

And waited.

Priya scooped a lock of her hair behind her ears in a gesture of nerves that was unlike the confident and assured girl he’d known. “I just don’t ever see anything happening between us...you know...relationship wise, and now I’m moving into your apartment block I thought maybe we should stop, uh...this...before it became awkward between us”.

Too late for that, Lucas thought to himself, but apart from a slight nod of his head to acknowledge her words he said nothing. He didn’t trust his voice. The hurt would be clear, and that wasn’t a side of him he was prepared to show right now. 

Priya continued “You’re one of the most amazing men I’ve been with and you’re going to make a girl so happy. I think it’s time you found her and stopped wasting time on me”. 

Lucas' eyebrows arched for a moment, his head still trying to work through what was happening, when it had been only thirty minutes since she’d been screaming his name. But he took a deep breath and responded with four words.

“Yep, fine. I understand”.

Priya looked visibly relieved “I really hope we can be friends”.

He nodded “Sure” then looked at his watch “I need to get back to the office. See you around”.

He turned and walked over to the front door, retrieving his shoes and putting them on.

“So, I’ll see you soon? Neighbour.” Priya asked, a hopeful note in her voice.

“Sure. Bye” he replied, turning and opening the front door without looking back. 

His heart was hammering in his chest and he walked to the lift wondering whether he had time to go up to his apartment and gather his thoughts before his next client. It was then that he remembered Chelsea was probably still upstairs working on his lounge makeover. She was sweet enough, but he wasn’t sure he could have any more arguments about the need for flamingo decor in his apartment. He was fairly sure he’d lost the last argument, and was dreading the day he walked in to find a flock of them scattered through his home. Cushions. Lamps. Mugs. The girl was obsessed.

The lift arrived and the doors opened. A beautiful brunette was inside, who he didn’t think he recognised. Did she live in these apartments? Her long curly hair framed her face, and her blue eyes sparkled

He stepped inside and she reached to the buttons beside her “Going down?” she asked confidently. 

He forgot what he’d decided to do for a moment and paused, causing her to smile slightly as she said “Take your time”. 

“Yes, down” he said “Sorry, one of those days”.

“I know them well” she smiled kindly as she pressed the button “I’m Talia. I know who you are”.

Lucas raised his eyebrows “You do?”

Talia nodded “Yeah, the penthouse boy who hates flamingoes”.

“Chelsea” he said, it was a statement not a question.

“Yeah” Talia smiled “She’s friends with my girlfriend who lives on the sixth floor”. 

“Oh” Lucas replied “well, it’s good to know that my hatred for decor themed around pink birds is an established fact”.

The two laughed, and Lucas felt the weight of what had just happened lifting slightly already. As they reached the ground floor he stepped aside so that Talia could leave the lift first and they said a friendly goodbye. Lucas ran his hand through his hair and stepped out onto the street, walking in the opposite direction to Talia. His clinic was only ten minutes away, and he knew that he could use the walk to clear his head. 

His lovelife was a failure. He hated feeling like a failure. It was something that his parents had taught him from a young age. Failure wasn’t an option. He was successful in his career, he had a good home, and profitable investments. But that wasn’t enough. He hadn’t met the girl that his parents approved of. Hadn’t started down the road to having a family. 

He didn’t know how to have the conversation with them that he really wasn’t sure that he’d ever have a family. It just didn’t feel like it was part of the fabric of his life. 

And so he would forever remain a disappointment.

But that wasn’t why he felt sad about Priya calling off their nighttime...flirtations. It was because for a moment he’d hoped that maybe they were going to become something more. Maybe she’d be the girl who he’d cook dinner with in the evening. Curl up with a glass of wine and watch a movie. He didn’t blame Priya for calling it off. They’d never made any promises. No suggestion of dating. Of a future. 

He was a serial dater, but very few dates ended up becoming physical. He looked for a very special kind of spark for that to happen. He’d felt it with Priya. That rush of pure fire that told him he needed to know every part of her. 

The girls he dated usually seemed interested in very little apart from his money, or the prestige of being part of his family. Priya had never been like that, and it was one of the things he’d found most attractive. But she didn’t want him to see her like that any more, and so that was the end of that.

Back to endless dates with girls with no meaningful future. Or back to his empty apartment. 

Neither option filled him with any hope and he sighed so loudly an elderly lady walking past him jumped. 

“Sorry” he said, before pushing his hands into his pockets and refocusing on work. That was something he had control over. That he was successful at doing. His next appointment was a teenager who had been in a car that had collided with a lorry a year ago. He remembered hearing about it on the news. It was considered a miracle that the boy survived. Sadly his mum, who had been driving, hadn’t. 

He’d been in a community hospital receiving daily physiotherapy for the last six months and had made an amazing recovery. His records noted his strength and determination. This was his first appointment with Lucas, aimed at strengthening his back and making walking easier for him. This was what made Lucas feel alive. Helping people improve their quality of life. There was nothing like it.

He arrived at his clinic, with his name etched on the door, and pushed the door open. His receptionist Sarah looked up “Mr Koh, your next appointment is here”. 

He looked in the direction Sarah was pointing and saw the boy who he recognised from the photographs. He was seventeen now, and had sandy blonde hair that definitely had a skater vibe. Or a surfer vibe. Lucas wasn’t sure what the difference was.

Lucas started to welcome him “Tom, hi, thank you for wait-”

His eyes fell to the girl sitting beside Tom who started to move her hands as he spoke. She looked at Lucas and smiled “I’m Tom’s sister, Sophie. I’ll be signing for him during this appointment”. 

He noted Tom carefully watching his sister’s lips as she spoke.

“Of course” Lucas smiled and nodded. Tom’s records hadn’t mentioned that the accident had affected his hearing.

“Well, we’ll get started in a few minutes. I’ll be right with you” Lucas said, quickly going into his treatment room to clean up and get the clinic ready, before returning to the clinic and inviting Tom and Sophie into the clinic. 

He watched as Sophie supported her brother, her face gentle and smiling, as a lock of blonde hair escaped the ponytail she’d scooped it into. If he’d seen her in a bar he would have thought she was quite beautiful. But this was work, and he never allowed himself to think about the attractiveness of his clients. Although he wasn’t sure where professional boundaries were drawn when it came to siblings of clients.

The appointment went well. Lucas was both pleased and relieved to find that there was a lot that he could do to support Tom’s rehabilitation, and the two formed an instant connection, with Tom responding easily to instructions, with Sophie’s support in communicating Lucas’ words.

The appointment finished and Lucas said goodbye to Tom and his sister, walking them back to the reception area, and watching as they left. Sophie turned back and waved at him, mouthing thank you, before supporting her brother in getting into a car parked outside. 

Lucas nodded, his mind now consumed with the treatment plan for Tom, and the desire to help him get his full independence back.

“I didn’t realise the accident had cost him his hearing” he muttered aloud.

Sarah tutted “Honestly Lucas, didn’t you read his record? He has a hearing impairment from birth. Nothing to do with the accident”.

“Oh” Lucas replied, temporarily annoyed with himself for not doing a thorough job of reading the file.

“And his older sister Sophie has been supporting him since she was six, signing for him. Lovely girl. She’s a music therapist. Lives about twenty minutes from here. Single”. Sarah paused and Lucas turned to her to find that she was giving him some kind of meaningful look.

He frowned “His file had all that information about her in it”.

Sarah tutted again “No, dear, I just spoke to her. You know, conversation. That thing that helps you get to know people”. 

“Yes, thanks Sarah, I’m aware of the concept. I just don’t do small talk with patients, you know that, I need to focus on the important matter of their treatment. And why are you giving me that look?”

Sarah just smiled and turned to a nearby filing cabinet “No reason dear, I just thought she seemed like a lovely girl. I do wish you’d find one of those Lucas. You deserve that happiness, you know that, don’t you”.

Lucas rolled his eyes “Not with a patient...or a sibling of a patient, thank you Sarah. Tom’s treatment is the focus here”.

Sarah nodded “Yes, yes, you know best” she looked at the computer in front of her “your last appointment for the day has cancelled. You’re free to go if you want. Go and enjoy yourself”.

Lucas tried to process the news that he needed to find somewhere to go. He could legitimately argue that he should stay at the clinic and tidy up some paperwork, but the conversation with Priya had left him feeling exhausted and so he quickly got changed and said goodbye to Sarah who was smiling kindly at him, in a way that made him feel a bit like he wanted to cry. Not that he ever would. His father taught him better than that.

He stepped outside and found himself still uncertain of where he was going to go. He could go home and ask Chelsea to just finish for the day. But he didn’t want to see those four walls right now. And so his feet took him to a private bar he often visited. His family connections had meant he had membership for life, and although the private aspect wasn’t something he searched for, it did meant that it was often quieter than a normal bar, and gave him space to have a glass of whisky, followed by a shot of Soju...or two...or more. It was his father’s favourite and so the bar always had some stocked. He just hoped he wouldn’t find his father sitting in there now. It seemed unlikely. He’d still be at his desk now, focussed. Robotic in his desire to work. 

He reached the entrance to the bar quickly and pressed the intercom, looking up at the security camera, and hearing the click which meant that the door had been released. He went inside and followed the corridor to the steps he knew led to the cellar bar. There were three bars in the building, but the younger members tended to choose the cellar bar, and it meant that any slight risk of seeing his father was mitigated.

He stepped inside. It had once been full of black glass and plush red. Hideous. Now it had stone walls, with a dark wooden bar and stools. It was strangely cosy.

The bartender greeted him the moment he stepped inside “Mr Koh. The usual?”.

Lucas nodded and looked around the room. He groaned inwardly when he realised that Ivy was sitting in the corner of the room. She was the daughter of a local business mogul and Lucas had been on several dates with her before realising that she was far more interested in his family than him.

He realised she was looking in his direction and he didn't want to be rude and so bobbed his head in the most non committal ‘hello’ he could manage before sitting down on a bar stool and picking up the glass of whisky that had been efficiently produced. 

He had barely put it to his lips when he could sense someone behind him. He didn’t turn. Didn’t need to. Her perfume was enough of a giveaway. Expensive and yet somehow cheap.

Ivy moved herself until she stood at the bar next to him, and reached out her hand, placing it on his forearm, his skin exposed below his rolled up shirt sleeve. She slowly and lightly dragged her finger tips up his forearm in a move that was definitely aiming at flirtatious. 

“Lucas, it’s so good to see you. It’s been too long. How are you? How are your parents” she said, her voice forcibly soft but with an undertone that felt like breaking glass to his ears.

“Everyone is fine thank you. I’m fine. How are your parents?” He replied, trying to remain polite.

“Oh they’re fine” she started stroking his arm again and so he lifted his arm up to take another sip of drink, causing her to let go “they were asking after you the other day, actually. They’d love to invite you to dinner. They have a new chef. He’s exquisite. You’d be my date, of course”.

Lucas emptied his glass and then picked up the shot glass of Soju, downing it in one go and standing up again “Please excuse me Ivy, I’ve just remembered I have somewhere I need to be”.

Ivy’s petite features screwed up in annoyance “Well, next time” she called after him as he made a quick exit. 

He knew with absolute certainty that there wouldn’t be a next time. No more Ivy’s. No more fake girls who couldn’t care less about who he was. What his values were. 

He found himself back on the sidewalk and looked to his left and right. Facing Chelsea and his apartment had to be better than what had been waiting for him in that bar and so he started walking home. He reached his apartment block in a few minutes as the bar was nearer to home than his clinic was. As he walked past the small shops that were based at the bottom of the apartments he found himself looking inside. He’d never been in any of them, he’d never needed to. He reached a little turquoise shop with a sign outside that read ‘Bobby’s Bakery’ and he looked inside. It was busy. People were sitting in the booths and at the bar, all sipping different hot drinks and with any number of giant looking cakes in front of them. He’d never had a sweet tooth, but in that moment the idea of a decent cup of coffee seemed like the best concept in the world. Particularly because Chelsea had moved his coffee maker into storage temporarily.

He stepped inside and was hit with the sound of happy chatter all around him. The girl from the lift was sat at a booth with another girl. They were holding hands and Talia had the sparkle of true love in her eyes. He didn’t recognise anyone else and walked over to the counter which apparently had no one serving at it, and waited. A guy that Lucas vaguely recognised appeared suddenly, apparently he’d been crouching down behind the counter. He had a phone in his hand and he looked slightly flustered as he put it in his pocket.

“Uh, hey, sorry for the wait. What can I get you?” he asked in a soft Scottish accent.

Lucas looked up at the menu “Uh, just a...coffee?”

The guy behind the counter nodded “Coming right up”. 

Lucas took his coffee and looked around the space. There was a neon flamingo on the wall and he couldn’t help the smile that arrived when he imagined trying to explain to Chelsea why he really didn’t need that in his bedroom.

Every seat was full and so he wandered back outside. There were two small tables and chairs on the sidewalk by the window, and the winter chill meant that they were empty. Lucas still wasn’t ready to go home and so he sat down, hugging the cup for warmth. 

He drank his coffee and watched the world go by. It was something he’d never done before. Sitting on a sidewalk drinking coffee? Unheard of in his family. They sat in exclusive venues sipping a drink that was so expensive that the cost could probably feed a family of four for the week. But sitting here was somehow freeing. He watched the people going about their daily lives. An elderly couple walked by, the lady laughing at something the man had just said. A stunning girl walked by, her braids tumbling down her back, her phone up to her ear. She caught his eye and her face turned from serious to a smile. Lucas smiled back. 

“Noah, there is no way we’re doing that….” she said into the phone, frustration in her voice, and with an eye roll she carried on walking.

Lucas continued people watching until he realised that he’d finished the coffee. It was then he heard his name.

“Mr Koh?”

He turned slightly and saw Sophie walking towards him.

“Hello” he said with a slight nod of his head “and I go by Lucas when I’m sitting on the sidewalk”. 

“I’m so sorry to disturb you..uh...Lucas, but I just saw you from across the street and I wanted to say thank you for earlier. Tom was buzzing on the way home, I think he’s feeling a lot more positive about his chances of getting on a surfboard again”.

Lucas smiled “You’re both welcome”.

Sophie smiled “Well, I’ll leave you to your coffee”.

Lucas looked at his empty cup. 

“Can I get you a coffee?” he asked, before he even realised that he was going to ask the question.

Sophie beamed at him “That would be lovely, but let me treat you”.

Lucas smiled “Thank you”, and watched as she went inside, and had the same routine with the boy with the phone appearing suddenly from below the counter, phone in his hand. Lucas suddenly realised with absolute certainty that he was waiting for a message from someone. A girl? A boy? Whoever it was, it was someone that mattered. 

Sophie looked out at him and smiled and waved. He waved back, watching as she picked up two drinks and walked back out to him. 

They sat and chatted. He learned that she had studied music at University and played the violin, but had realised her true love was using music to heal others. He learned that she had been given the opportunity to tour the world with an orchestra, but had turned it down because she didn’t want to leave Tom. And she asked about him. Not about his family or his money. Nothing about his favourite designer, or where he holidayed last year. Instead she asked him about what he liked doing, what attracted him to his career, what it was about motorbikes he loved so much. What he thought of the new sandwich van on the square (he had no idea, but promised her he’d check it out).

It was a perfect conversation and he found himself feeling sad when she looked at her watch “I need to get to my next appointment, but it’s been so lovely talking to you Mr Koh, uh, Lucas”. 

Lucas smiled back “I’ve really enjoyed it as well. Thank you for the coffee”.

Sophie stood up and smiled “Any time. See you at Tom’s appointment next week?”

Lucas also stood and nodded “See you then”. 

He watched her walking away, completely oblivious of the smile that was uncharacteristically plastered over his face. 

Unaware that she had a similar expression. 

But then she was gone, turning right at the end of the street, and suddenly disappearing out of his day. He thought about going back to the apartment and suddenly realised that he didn’t mind that thought any more. It might be nice to see Chelsea and talk to her about her plans. 

He walked inside the apartment block and waited for the lift, aware of voices behind him. He turned to see Talia and the girl who was clearly her girlfriend waiting for the lift as well. He smiled at them.

“Well you look a lot happier than a few hours ago” Talia said “much better”.

Lucas laughed lightly “Yeah, I guess my day turned around. Although I’m about to see what Chelsea has done with my lounge, so I guess it could change again”.

The girl with Talia laughed “She may surprise you”.

And when the lift reached the penthouse and he stepped into his home he realised that she had been absolutely right. The lounge space that was once so empty now contained a selection of furniture so perfect for him that he had to blink in case he was dreaming.

Chelsea appeared suddenly by his side and threw her arms around him “Lucas! I’ve been waiting for you to come home. What do you think? I’m trying to make it feel more like somewhere you live and not a hotel room you’re staying in. See that bike print over there? That’s actually your bike. That sideboard belonged to your grandma. I had it imported from Korea. Turns out it’s just been sitting in storage!”

Lucas stood for a moment. Silently looking around, and trying to find the word to explain how it made him feel.

“Chelsea, it’s...it’s…

...home”.

And as Chelsea started chatting about her plans for his bedroom, he wasn’t even perturbed to hear her reference a party she’d been to last night with a neon light for sale that would be just perfect for him.

Because he suddenly felt like it was possible to lead a life that was authentic to him. With people who saw him for who he was and not what he had.

And that was just about the best feeling in the world.


	7. The Cupid who was Blind to Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chelsea was sure that the guy she'd been seeing was about to ask her to be his official girlfriend.
> 
> Certain. 
> 
> He had to. 
> 
> The tea leaves had told her so.
> 
> But the biggest mystery was how Henrik was single on Valentine's Day. Gorgeous, funny and caring Henrik. Chelsea was sure she could find the perfect girl for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day...my gift to you is some pure fluff. I hope you like this pairing ...the thought of them fills me with fluffy happiness so I thought I'd spread it around a little bit.

Chelsea bounced out of Lucas’s apartment and into the lift. Seeing the look of happiness on his face as he explored his new home décor was enough of a reward for the last couple of weeks of moodiness she’d had to endure. She even thought she might be able to sneak one little flamingo in. The cushions with cute quotes on were a definite no, however. She’d learned that mistake the hard way when she’d left one that said ‘Live, Laugh, Love’ on his bed, only to find it shoved unceremoniously into his kitchen bin.

But she knew how much he loved what she’d done with his lounge, and that filled her heart with happiness. It was the part of interior design that she loved the most. Finding the perfect item for each client, something that they didn’t realise was missing. That love of bringing happiness into people’s lives also fed into her obsessive need to play cupid for all of her friends. Or, in Carl’s case, strange guys she met in a lift. 

Jake and Rohan were her greatest achievement so far. She’d been encouraging Jake to follow his heart for so long, and she was so proud of him for finally doing it, but she credited her pep talk as being the thing that gave him the final push that he needed. 

Seeing them so happy together had given her the idea that one of her life missions was to help people find each other, and find happiness. She had her sights set on finding Allegra some happiness next, but she thought that might be her scariest mission yet, so she was building up to it slowly.

Anyway, it was Valentine’s Day, which meant that for now the focus needed to be on her and her boyfriend. Well, he wasn’t officially her boyfriend, but they’d been dating on and off for the last eighteen months. Surely that had to mean that they were in a relationship? Right? 

But just as quickly as the little seed of doubt arrived, Chelsea quickly buried it and bounced out of the lift and straight into the arms of a boy.

She stepped back and looked at the chest she’d just walked straight into, and then into kind blue eyes that she knew well.

“Henrik!” she squealed “how amazing was that party the other night? Speaking of which, what are you up to tonight for Valentine’s? What lucky girl is getting your company?”

Henrik stood and blinked for a moment. Chelsea had been told so many times that she always stunned people by asking too many questions and never giving space for an answer, but really, what was she supposed to do about it? There was just always so much to know about other people.

Eventually Henrik processed all of the questions and shook his head slightly “Nothing. I’m not doing anything tonight. Just some quality time with Loki”.

Chelsea looked down and saw Henrik’s faithful malamute sitting beside him, smiling up at her. Everyone had told Henrik he was insane getting such a big active dog when he lived in an apartment, but his heart had been set on it, and so Chelsea had supported him. The two of them had planned the places he could take Loki for walks, and on days when Henrik was busy with work, Chelsea would often step in and drive out to the forest about twenty minutes away. She loved walking with Loki, it gave her some quiet time to think about new design ideas, and new matchmaking schemes. She loved her pug Doris so much, but she wasn’t one for long walks. 

She reached into her bag and pulled out a dog treat.

“Paw” she said, and was quickly greeted with a giant white paw that filled her hand.

“Good boy” she said, as she gave him the treat and stroked his head. She looked back at Henrik to find him watching her interaction with Loki with a strange look on his face. It was a simultaneous mix of love and pain. 

“Not that Loki isn’t the best company in the world, because he definitely is, but I can’t believe you don’t have a date tonight” Chelsea said, reading the look on his face to be a mix of love for his dog, but sadness that he was spending Valentine’s Day alone.

“I-” Henrik started to reply, a faint blush on his cheeks, for a reason Chelsea couldn’t understand.

But Chelsea suddenly gasped “Let me set you up! I bet I can think of someone. What about Jen? Her and Levi are finished. Or Iona. No, wait! Elladine! Oh my god, I can’t believe I didn’t think of setting you two up before”.

Henrik laughed in spite of himself “I’m good Chelsea, no pity date needed. I’m driving out to the mountains with this one early tomorrow morning anyway so it makes sense for me to have a quiet one. I guess you’re seeing, uh-”

“He’s taking me to dinner” Chelsea replied, smiling “oh my, I’ve just realised the time! I’d better go and get ready. I’m going to wear Dicky’s favourite dress”.

“Oh yeah, that’s his name. How did I forget that name?” Henrik asked, amusement in his voice.

Chelsea pursed her lips slightly “it’s short for Richard, alright? I think it’s cute”.

Henrik held his hands up “Hey, no hate from me. I admire a guy who can look someone in the eye and tell them he’s Dicky”.

Chelsea smiled, all annoyance gone “Well, enjoy the mountains when you get there. Catch up soon, yeah?”

Henrik nodded “Any time” he replied quietly, before looking at Loki “C’mon boy, let’s get you some food” and with that he wandered off to his apartment. If Chelsea had been listening carefully she would have heard him mutter “Dick by name, dick by nature”.

But Chelsea’s head was so full of the evening ahead that she didn’t hear his words. She was as oblivious to them as she was to the look he gave her over his shoulder as she walked out onto the street.

Chelsea’s apartment block was about ten minutes away and she covered the distance in no time, her fluffy coat wrapped around her, blocking out the freezing wind that seemed to be pushing her back to the Island Villa Apartments. It was so cold it almost took her breath away. 

She managed to make it home in one piece, in spite of the wind’s best efforts. She took off her coat and boots and sat down on her pink velvet sofa for a moment, gathering her thoughts and her plans for this evening. Doris was still with the dog sitter, Chelsea had arranged an overnight stay for her, but she missed her presence almost immediately. Home just wasn’t home without her little fawn pug snuffling around.

But she realised with horror that she only had an hour to get ready. She was due to meet Dicky at the restaurant at eight. She really had spent too long with Lucas, although it had been worth every minute. She found her mind wandering to his apartment, and her plans for his bedroom. She giggled when she realised how that sounded. As gorgeous as he was she didn’t have any plans for his bedroom apart from adding some gorgeous new furniture.

Lucas was a bit of an enigma to her. She had started to understand more about what made him tick during her time working for him, but there were still so many gaps in her knowledge. The bits she did know about him she’d learned from Henrik. They used to be close mates, Henrik had told her one day, but they’d grown apart. That conversation had made her determined to reunite them one day. It had been added firmly to her matchmaking list. Reuniting friends was just as important as bringing new love together, after all.

Chelsea stood up and walked into her bathroom, annoyed she hadn’t given herself enough time for a bath. She wanted everything to feel perfect tonight. She had a feeling that Dicky was going to make things official between them. He hadn’t said anything to hint at that, of course, but Lottie had seen in her tea leaves that someone was about to commit to her in a surprising way. Dicky committing to anything would definitely be a surprise. So it had to be that.

After a shower she applied her make-up carefully and styled her hair. He loved it when she put lots of effort into looking perfect for him, and she loved how proud he looked when she was on his arm. She put on some Taylor Swift and sang as she spun around her bedroom on the way to her wardrobe. 

She had her favourite dress picked out. It was rose gold, and covered into tiny sequins that caught the light. It made her feel like a princess. Or a fairy. Or a fairy princess.

She picked up her phone and took a selfie, before sending it to her friend AJ for a verdict. 

The message she got back made her giggle.

‘Total fire babe. Talia and I want to be your Valentine’.

But the next message caused Chelsea’s brow to furrow very slightly.

‘If Dicky doesn’t fall at your feet in that, then he’s an idiot’

A few of her friends had started to hint that she was too good for him recently. She laughed it off every time. He was gorgeous, after all. Had girls throwing themselves at him. She was the lucky one to be with him. 

She suddenly felt nervous about the evening ahead. It meant more to her than she cared to admit. A gin would be perfect right about now, but there wasn’t time, and so she finished getting ready, put on her heels and made her way back to the street. The wind had died down thankfully, and she made the walk to the restaurant in good time. It was only five minutes past eight when she arrived and she walked inside, looking for Dicky by the bar. 

But he wasn’t there.

Maybe he was at the table already.

She walked up to the guy who was managing reservations.

He looked up at her and smiled “Hey Chelsea”.

“R...Rocco?” she stumbled out, unable to believe her eyes “What are you doing here?”

Rocco laughed and tucked a lock of hair that had escaped his ponytail behind his ear “Haven’t you heard? I’m back. I’ve started a new business, it’s doing really well, I think it’s going to be a huge success in fact. I’m just working here to earn some extra cash at the moment. Just until it really takes off, you know?”

Chelsea wasn’t sure what to say. She was fairly sure she was supposed to be mad at him still, because of what he did to Lottie, but Chelsea had always had a soft spot for him. 

“Well, it’’s good to see you, babe” there, friendly, but not too friendly “I don’t suppose you’ve seen Dicky?”

Rocco shook his head “You’re still seeing that guy? I thought you’d kick him to the curb ages ago. No, I haven’t seen him. Go grab a drink at the bar and I’ll send him over when he arrives”.

Chelsea bit her lip, the bubbling nerves back. But she nodded and started to walk to the bar. 

“Get this girl a gin cocktail on me” Rocco called to the barman, and Chelsea looked back at him and smiled her thanks. He really was a sweetheart. It was just a shame he couldn’t keep his wandering eyes under control. He’d make a great boyfriend if it wasn’t for that.

The barman produced an elaborate cocktail with a flourish, and Chelsea took it thankfully, sipping the rose coloured drink, and watching the door.

She finished the drink too quickly, her nerves getting the better of her, but before she had time to realise, another one had appeared. 

“You’re good,” she said to the bartender.

“Better believe it” he replied. Running a hand through his blue hair. “I’m Felix, and can I just say that you sitting at this bar is making my shift so, so much better”.

“Felix. No.” Rocco called over. The two words were said with no room for discussion. 

Felix blushed and returned to cleaning the bar, without another word. Chelsea returned to her drink and watched the door. It was almost half past eight. It wouldn’t be the first time Dicky had been late, but surely he wouldn’t do this to her on Valentine’s Day? Not when it was so special.

When the next glass was empty she decided it was time to try and contact him. She tried to phone him. No answer. 

She tried again. Still no answer.

And so she sent a message “Where are you babe?” but followed it with a pink sparkling heart emoji so he knew she wasn’t annoyed, she didn’t want to be ‘that’ girl.

She saw the message had been read, and waited as her phone told her he was typing a response.

Then the message appeared.

‘Had some beers with the lads after football. Really sleepy. Don’t think I can face coming out. Come to mine instead?’

Chelsea read it, and then reread it. She felt like she’d been punched in the stomach, and the cocktails started swirling in her head. She couldn’t bear the embarrassment of sitting at the bar alone for a second more. Chatting to random people was something she normally thrived on, but in this moment she felt lonelier than she had ever felt in her whole life. 

She stood up and walked to the door. She heard Rocco call after her “Chelsea, are you ok?” but she didn’t stop. She walked back onto the street and hugged her coat around her. Dicky lived near the Island Villa Apartments. An easy walk from here, but something in her head was telling her not to do it. 

Sure, he might declare his love to her when she got there. He might apologise for standing her up. He might tell her that she looks like a beautiful princess and he’s so lucky to be with her. 

But a voice inside her was telling her that would never happen. She didn’t like that voice. It was in conflict with her usual optimistic state. She tried to see the good in everyone, but in that moment it was hard to see the good in Dicky. But she loved him. How could she feel like that about someone she loved? 

Tears started to prick her eyes. The thought of going home alone was too depressing for her to cope with, and so her feet started carrying her in the direction of his apartment block. At least if she was with him she wouldn’t be alone. She wouldn’t sleep with him though. Unless he apologised. Then she’d consider it. 

Just as she decided that seeing him was better than not seeing him the skies opened. The rain poured down on her, drenching her. 

And that was the final straw. 

She burst into tears. 

A combination of the rain, the tears and her now running makeup meant that she couldn’t see what was in front of her, and so didn’t see the approaching torso, for the second time that day. 

“Ch..Chels...what in the?”

She blinked at the figure in front of her, although she didn’t need to be able to see, his voice was enough.

“H...Henrik. He...he stood me up. And then the rain...my eyes are stinging...I” she sniffed “I must look terrible”.

She found herself wrapped in his arms. He smelt like wood smoke. It was comforting and warm. 

She felt his chin resting on top of her head. “You look beautiful, you always do. And that man is a grade A arsehole. I’m sorry but it’s true”.

Chelsea buried her head into his chest, unable to argue with him this time. Any energy for defending Dicky had been lost with that message. 

“Let’s get you home” he said. Unwrapping his arms from around her and quickly shrugging off his coat and placing it over her head like a tent. 

“You’ll get wet” Chelsea said, moving her hands to hand his coat back to him.

“Too late for that” he grinned, and shook his head, his long blonde hair forming in soaking wet curls around his face. 

Chelsea grinned, her sorrows forgotten for a moment “I don’t think I’ve seen your hair wet before. Your curls are...beautiful”.

Henrik laughed “Brilliant. I was going for noble Norse God braving the rain for a beautiful maiden, but I guess I’ll accept ‘beautiful’”.

He put his arm around her shoulder and started leading her towards home. Chelsea kept her head down, trusting him completely to guide her to safety. After a few minutes he stopped.

“This rain isn’t stopping and we’re at the turnoff to my place. Do you want to go there and get dry? I can call an uber to get you home? I also know a wolf that would be happy to see his favourite girl”.

Chelsea nodded, suddenly realising the cosy warmth of Henrik’s apartment was exactly what she needed. She looked up at him, and saw an expression that was entirely new to her. Affection? Happiness? Kindness? 

Whatever it was, he’d never looked more gorgeous, in spite of the rain that was still beating down on him.   
“C’mon then” he said, and guided her down the street. They were inside the apartment block and sheltered from the rain within a minute and Chelsea gratefully shrugged off his coat. 

They walked straight to his apartment, and as they stepped inside she was greeted by Loki, who affectionately licked her hand when she held it out. She kneeled down and wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his fur. It was suddenly all too much, and the tears returned. Loki sat patiently while she cried. The sense of disappointment and rejection spilling out of her. 

She felt a gentle hand on her back. 

“Let’s get you into something dry” Henrik said softly. He wandered into his bedroom and returned with a sweatshirt and some jogging bottoms. 

Chelsea took them “Thank you” she said, smiling through the tears that had just about finished falling. 

“There’s a clean towel in the bathroom if you want to dry your hair” he said “I’ll make some tea”.

Chelsea took of her heels and walked into the bathroom. She closed the door and started to peel off her soaking wet dress. Her coat had provided no shelter at all, and she was soaked to the skin. She stood and looked into the mirror. Her eye makeup was bleeding down her cheeks in black streaks and her hair was plastered to her head. She looked an absolute mess and another sob worked its way from her stomach and out of her mouth.

She heard a gentle knock “Stop admiring your beautiful self in the mirror, Chelsea. There’s some tea and a worried looking dog out here waiting for you”.

A gentle ‘woof’ snapped her out of the wave of misery and she picked up the clothes he’d given her. The sweatshirt was long enough to be a dress, and so she put that on, but left the jogging bottoms, which she already knew would be way too big for her. She looked ridiculous enough as it was. 

She wrapped the towel around her head and then made her way back to the lounge. Henrik smiled softly when he saw her. 

“How are you doing?” he asked.

Chelsea picked up the mug of tea and sat down on his sofa, with her legs curled up beside her. 

“I’m ok” she said, realising it was true. This was the end for her and Dicky. He hadn’t even messaged her to find out where she was. The realisation that he didn’t care about her had settled in her head, and heart. The strangest thing was that she wasn’t sure she cared. She didn’t really love him. She loved the idealised version of him in her head.

“I just...don’t know what I’m doing wrong” she said before taking a drink from the mug. It was soothing and she sat back on the sofa, feeling a sense of calm replacing the upset from earlier.

“What do you mean?” Henrik asked, his face showing that his confusion was real “how is any of this anything to do with you doing something wrong?”

“Well” she continued “I’ve never had a guy tell me he loves me. Apart from friends. But you know, it’s like I only attract men who are after something casual. I want...more”.

Henrik gently took the mug of tea out of her hands, placing it on the table beside him.

He knelt in front of her and took her hands in his. They were warm and comforting, and Chelsea smiled at him, suddenly aware that the strange look was back on his face.

“Chelsea” he said, clearing his throat “I love you”. 

“I love you too silly” Chelsea replied “but I meant like, romantic love”.

Henrik’s face looked pained for a moment, and she heard Loki whine behind him, before nudging him with his head.

“Chelsea, I don’t think you’re listening to me. I think you’re the most beautiful, funny, kind and crazy girl I’ve ever met. I want to be with you every single minute of every day. I love how you are with Loki. I love who I am when I’m with you. I love you”.

Chelsea blinked at him, a realisation drifting over her as she sat looking at him. That look on his face she’d never seen in anyone else. The sparkle in his eyes when he looked at her, and only her. 

Love.

It was love.

She pulled her hands gently away from his and cupped his face with her hands. 

As she looked into his eyes everything suddenly fell into place. How had she not realised this before? The rush of excitement she felt every time she bumped into him at a party. The feeling of happiness she always had around him. The number of times she’d thought about how stunning he was. How it was impossible he didn’t have a partner. How often she wanted to be with him. The fact she’d often use Loki as an excuse to see him, accidentally on purpose getting the dates wrong for when she was supposed to be walking him.

She loved him. Adored him. Wanted him.

She leaned forward and touched her lips to his, lightly at first, but as he leaned into the kiss she ran her fingers through his still-wet-hair and pulled him towards her. She felt fireworks that were unlike anything she’d ever experienced exploding through her. 

Henrik pulled away ever-so-slightly and murmured “Chelsea, is this real?”

And she laughed and put her hands over his shoulders, hooking them behind his neck.

“Yes babe, the realest.

I love you too”.

As their lips met again and their bodies became entwined on the sofa, Loki walked slowly over to his bed, and fell into a peaceful sleep, blocking out the noises from the lounge and the nearby apartments. Couples falling in love, and out of love all around him.

But all that mattered was the couple who were now sharing all of the little things about each other that they loved, punctuating each thing with another kiss…

...and the fact that the girl was no longer blind to love.


End file.
